Are You Single?
by zxxphyr
Summary: It's quite the coincidence when you run into your old best friend on the job. {crude language alert {basically complete, aside from epilogues
1. Chapter 1

"By the way, one last question, Miss, are you single?"

"What?" I stammer, glad he can't see my blushing face from over the phone, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please answer the question, Miss."

"Yes?"

"Is that a question or an answer."

"An answer."

"Goodbye, Miss, I'll see you tomorrow morning at the office."

"But what does that-"

"Goodbye, Miss." What?

I log onto my laptop, still flustered from the inquiry. _Is that even professional?_ Hovering over the familiar icon, I tap in my email and password, and the blue and white borders of Facebook pop up.

I'm twenty-two. I just graduated from Fiore University and I double-majored Computer Science and Web Design. And I just became some sort of website manager at some law firm in Magnolia. I don't even know anymore.

I scroll through my feed, liking pictures, hoping that Mark Zuckerberg adds a dislike button. Disinterested, I almost close the page, but one profile picture update catches my eye. Did this gorgeous specimen of a man actually go to highschool with me? That's Laxus?

"B-b-but," I say out loud. That is definitely not what he looked like seven years ago. I reach out the touch the picture of my old best friend. I miss him now. I haven't thought about this man at all for the past five years, and damn he's hot now. Is that really the first the I think about? I laugh to myself quietly. I wonder if he's the same boy I met when I was eight years old. _Does he still watch Phineas and Ferb? Nichijou? Bravest Warriors? Play Battle Cats? Never, ever skip a song on his iPod? Obsessed with the Chris Pratt and raptor scene? Jurassic Park in general? More importantly, is his Doctor Doofenshmirtz voice still on point? His Kermit imitation?_ I brush a hair out of my face, and shake my head. _Ridiculous. He's twenty-three. There's no way in hell._ I purse my lips, glance at the picture again, and click the red x in the top corner. _Does he still remember me?_ Sighing, I push my chair backwards and wander towards my bed.

* * *

 _"It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling."_ The incessant noise won't stop.

Oh, fuck.

I look in the direction of my persistent phone.

Fuck.

That's my 8:15 alarm, judging from the neverending garble of Michael Buble's voice.

Fuckety, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Just fucking perfect.

Absolutely fucking delightful.

* * *

I scramble onto the subway, straightening my skirt and blouse as I stand near the door.

"Next stop, Magnolia Business Center," the monotone voice blares over the speaker. My heels click onto the pavement and I try to run towards the tall, reflective building.

Slipping into the closing elevators, I check the time. _8:43._ Maybe I'll be punctual. Not early. Not late. Maybe I'll arrive at the door of that goddamn office on the dot at 8:45.

* * *

It's 8:46 by the time I reach the tenth floor. Eight fuckin' forty-six. Grumbling, I knock at the large mahogany doors.

"You're late, Miss Heartfilia." I recognize the voice.

"I know, Mr. Why-do-you-ask-unrelated-unprofessional-questions."

"Anyone can call me that but you, Miss Heartfilia. You may call me Mister All-Seeing-Lord Justine." I scowl at him, and I almost open my mouth to make another biting remark.

"Freed, honey, just the girl in." He blushes at the sound of the melodic voice.

"Thank you, Mister-I'm-completely-whipped-by-my-girlfriend."

"I said, it's Mister All-Seeing-Lord-Justine." I scoff, and glide through the now-open door.

"And she's not my girlfriend," he says between his teeth.

"Yet, Mr. I'm-totally-whipped-by-my-coworker" I reply smoothly, sailing by him towards secretary.

"I'll assume you are Miss Heartfilia," says the woman, tying her long, silvery hair into a ponytail.

I nod briskly.

"Don't mind, Freed, he's a bit salty sometimes."

I stifle a giggle, and ignore the glare from the green-haired man.

"A bit, huh?" She laughs and points me through the hallway.

"First door on your left."

* * *

okay, maybe i'm neglecting my other stories, but i really had to at least start this. i had meant for this to be only a one shot buuuuuut. meh.

read and review at your leisure.

zephy out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hear my new employer before I see him.

"-GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! REMEMBER I WRITE YOUR PAYCHECKS!"

There is a subdued mumble of reply from over the phone.

"DAMN FUCKING STRAIGHT I WANT IT BY TOMORROW!" _This guy needs to brought down a few pegs._

Rather unwillingly, I knock on the door.

"COME IN," booms a deep voice, not quite intimidating enough to make me want to leave.

I push the door open as the man drops the the phone back onto the receiver, clattering. As he skims over a pile of paperwork, he runs a hand through his spiky blonde hair, revealing a scar running through his right eye. _Laxus?_

His eyes widen a bit before he turns to look back at me.

"You're late."

My response falls out of myself before I can check myself.

"Only if you count the five minutes I stood outside waiting for you to finish berating one of your employees." I cringe inwardly at my quick answer.

"As sassy as ever, Miss Heartfilia?"

"That's one part of me that hasn't changed since high school, Mr. Dreyar."

"I can name a few that have," he mutters, staring clearly and obviously at my exposed cleavage.

"And you're still a pervert," I snap, "My face is up here, Mr. Dreyar."

He swiftly lifts his head, not even slightly abashed.

"I suppose you've taken the liberty of glancing at our website?" He cocks an eyebrow and laces his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"I have." I visibly shudder at the memory. Unfortunately.

"It couldn't possibly be that bad. Mira designed that."

"Oh, but it could."

He taps a few keys on his keyboard and turns away after mere seconds of looking at the atrocious color scheme and lack of professionalism.

"That's what rainbow barf and Comic Sans does to you," I mumble.

Still looking out the window and the metropolitan view below, Laxus breathes deeply, and grabs a nearby water bottle.

"I'll need a few moments."

* * *

He turns his screen around, and it's somehow worse than I remember. I struggle to keep a straight face but I end up compromising with a saucy smirk.

The ghastly magenta border clashes outrageously with an alarmingly neon homepage and the glaringly obvious lack of Times New Roman or Calibri was enough to make anyone want to hurl, the abundance of underlined, **bolded** , _italicized_ Comic Sans only made the visual punishment worse. Instead of a bland, business-like web page it could only be compared to a psychedelic barf bag of a blog owned by a single, hippie mother of three, documenting her daily struggles on topics such as the "reform" her two bulldogs as she fed them tofu burgers.

* * *

My ex-best friend points at the screen.

"I'll give you until your lunch back to fix this hunk of junk-"

There is a crash of china shattering on the floor as the dark brown liquid splashes on the tiles. Mira gapes at her employer and runs out of the office, bawling.

"No, wait, Mira-" he trails off lamely.

"And I applaud you, sir, on your theatrical skills." I laugh, clapping my hands slowly.

"Well, fuck." Laxus shrugs his shoulders, "So anyway, you have two hours to show me what you can do. Your new office is across the hall. Scram." He waves me out.

* * *

The office is empty and undecorated, save for a fully-stocked desk, a dusty bookshelf, and several chairs. I pull my laptop out of my bag, but upon realizing that I did not have the password for "Mista' Sparky's Law Firm" wifi, I close it abruptly.

Unhooking the phone from the receiver, I dial the provided extension for Laxus's office.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT."

"The password to," I pause for dramatic effect, as if double checking the name, "Mista' Sparky's Law Firm" wifi."

"To what?"

"You really want me to repeat it? I don't think I can do it without laughing."

"Fuck off." I can practically see him flipping me off. He hangs up and I can hear his yells at Freed through both doors.

"FREED, GET YOUR SORRY GREEN ASS OVER HERE."

* * *

hey yoo. okay so the next chapter, lucy will be reminiscing about her past with laxus. i'm debating if they left on neutral/positive terms or bad terms.

thank you for all 30 something followers/favoriters, it really makes my day to see that so many people appreciate my work and are interested in reading more!

i will be updating this story at least once a week. i think. i hope. but anyways, enjoy!

read and review at your leisure! (i really need your feedback on this one guys!)

zephy out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally logged onto the wifi, now regrettably named Dreyar Corporations Wireless Network, I look towards the ceiling for inspirations. My thoughts of being productive meander towards my past. More specifically, my past with Laxus. _Laxus._

* * *

The memory of the human pretzel of Dan and Sorano, lips locked, arms intertwined in the janitor's closet is engraved in my head as I sprint through the mostly empty hallways. _Last fucking straw. Why am I even with that double faced, flirting, cheating womanizer anyways? Was. Why was I?_ I huddle beneath an abandoned stairwell. _I totally saw that coming though. Everyone warned me about him and I thought I could handle it._ The warning bell rings, but I ignore it. A single tear streaks down my cheek, but I refuse to cry anymore about the unfaithful bitch. Time dwindles by, and I don't stand up until I hear hesitant footsteps far down the hall.

New student in the middle of the year? Right before finals? _Yikes._

He's tall. Probably a good six inches taller than my five feet seven inches.

"Hey."

I nod at him, not able to trust my probably-shaky voice.

"Can you help me find," he glances down at the crumpled paper in his hand, Mr. Lahar's class? I have him for history." _Fuuuck. Lahar's going to fucking kill me for being late._

"Same," I reply, gesturing for him to follow me. We walk in silence for a while, the awkwardness is practically tangible.

"I'm Laxus." He stops, offering me his hand.

I shake it.

"Lucy."

* * *

 _Why his class on the other side of this obscenely large school?_

I mentally prepare myself as I tug on the doorknob.

"Miss Heartfilia? Do you have a reason for your tardiness?" asks Mr. Lahar in a clipped, impatient tone.

My mouth goes dry as I gesticulate to the larger figure behind me.

"Sorry. Got lost. I'm Laxus Dreyar," the blonde says, "Lucy helped me."

Lahar glances at me rather skeptically.

"So, the almighty Heartfilia has come back down to Earth?" A voice snickers softly. I turn to the pink blob of hair in the back of the classroom, sitting in front of my empty seat. _Natsu._ Glaring at him, I stroll towards the vacant chair and flick my friend's forehead as I walk by.

"What was that for?"

"Being an idiot."

* * *

"You can seat with me and my friends at lunch, if you like."

The blonde teen grins goofily at me.

"That'd be great, thanks Lucy."

* * *

I turned out to have three classes with Laxus. I found out he's exactly a year, 6 days and 7 minutes older than me. His favorite color is yellow. He lived with his grandfather. He's next door neighbors with the Strauss siblings. He always eats six pieces of bacon, two eggs, one pancake and a glass of orange juice for breakfast. He loves sitting outside, watching thunderstorms. He's always wanted to be a lawyer with an on and off career as a voice actor. He became friends with Jellal and Erza when he lived in Edolas a few years back.

He became my best friend. He cheered me up when I was sad and broken from my father's scathing words. He made me laugh everyday, without fail whether it was quoting a favorite Phineas and Ferb episode, some random Kermit Parody from YouTube or him just being _weird_ _._ His hugs were the best medicine when I was down. He was always there for me.

I was in denial for a while, but bit by bit, I fell head over fucking heels for him and everything about him. I took him for granted. I thought he would always be by my side. But senior year, he began to go out with a mutual friend of ours. And I lost him. Everything that I loved about him, I lost in that one instant that I doubted myself, and she came and stole him away. His girlfriend took every chance to prove he was _hers_ , practically forbidding me to ever talk to him again.

Graduation day. I decided to steel my nerves and tell him how I felt, even though he was still with his girlfriend. But as I walked towards him, his girlfriend skipped happily into his arms, and he swung her in a circle, leaning in to kiss her as she laughed happily.

She looked at me, her green stare practically saying _I_ _told you I'd win_ , before turning back to my ex-best friend with adoring eyes.

* * *

I glance back at the clock. Fuck. Forty-five minutes left. Wiggling my mouse to bring my laptop back to life, I quickly doodle a few ideas a piece of scratch paper.

* * *

"Thanks, Mira, please send them as soon as possible."

My email dings, and a jumble of pictures flies into my inbox. I upload them to the site, and as they finish, I double check the rest of the page of Dreyar Corporations. Large-serifed, easy-to-read fonts. A mellow, royal blue and a white backdrop. I smile. Not a single thing out of place. No Helvetica. No Comic Sans. No neon colors.

Forwarding the updated link to Laxus, I giggle quietly to myself. _Did Mira really call the company Mista' Sparky's Law Firm before?_

* * *

so whaddya all think?

part of laxus is based off one of my best friends. he wants to be a lawyer, he is great at mimicking voices, he always makes me laugh, his hugs are pretty great. lucy is not based off me besides the fact that i may want to major in computer science and graphic design.

special thank you to BloodyIslander007, NeverlandRunt, and Guest Reviewer for the reviews, i really appreciate your feedback; thank you to all 42 of my followers and favoriter for your continued support!

since this is my second update in two days, i'm not sure when i'll be updating next, but for sure before the end of next weeks.

read and review at your leisure.

zephy out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He coughs lightly, and I glance up from picking at my pasta.

"Yes?" I ask, arching my eyebrow.

"I didn't ask you to come eat lunch with me so we could sit in a perpetually awkward silence."

I push my have finished plate away, and cross my arms rather defensively.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I inquire, still unable to to let my guard down.

"Well, I mean, I haven't talked to you since senior year-"

"We didn't talk that much during our senior year, if I remember correctly."

"Exactly. These are things we need to straighten out."

Gesturing for him to continue, I take a sip of my strawberry lemonade. Laxus opens and closes furrowing his forehead, unable to form a coherent argument.

"So, how have you been? What have you been up to?"

"I've been fine," I reply stiffly, "I recently graduated from Fiore U. I double majored in Computer Science and Graphic Design-"

He cuts me off.

"I know all of this. I read your resume. How have you _actually_ been? How's your father? How are Erza, Jellal and everyone else?"

"I've been just fine, Laxus. Since the last time you saw me, I've been just fine." _The last time you saw me and actually gave a fuck about how I was, your little girlfriend started making out with you, and you went along with it. How am I suppose to know if you actually give a fuck now?_

"How am I suppose to work with you if you refuse to open up, Lucy?"

"We can run a strictly professional relationship," I reply, a bit too coldly.

"C'mon, Luce."

"Don't call me that, Mr. Dreyar."

Taken aback, he scowls.

"You have to work with me here, Lucy, I really like how the website came out and you are extremely qualified to continue this job."

"I'll do the work with the same quality. It makes no difference."

"It makes a difference to me."

"Oh? How so?"

Disgruntled, he turns away.

"Can't you just take my word for it, Lucy?"

"Since when have I ever done that?"

"Lucy, please don't be so difficult."

"I can't, Mr. Dreyar. Maybe some other day, but not today."

"Fine. I'll talk to you _some other day_." He spits, slapping down a wad of bills on the table, nodding curtly at the waiter and exiting the restaurant. I follow suit, my dammed emotions seeping out me as I walk along the street, happy to have time alone.

* * *

I run into the office, waving at Mira, peeling off my coat, whipping Freed in the face with my long ponytail.

"Sorry-not-sorry, Mr. Totally-whipped-by-my-co-worker!"

He grabs my arm, completely invading my personal space.

"We need to talk." Okaaaaaay? I follow the green-haired man to his office.

"What have you done to Laxus?" What?

"I know you guys have a history. He's been acting like he's on his man period for the past week and a half, and you, Miss Heartfilia, are behind most, if not all of it." _Oh. Fuck. That._ I hadn't thought of our encounter much. He points an accusing finger at me.

"Fix it. None of us can work with Dreyar when he is being a bipolar bitch. Do you understand?"

"Don't threaten me, Freed. I'll tell him you called him a bipolar bitch." He pales, but quickly recovers.

"Do you really want to tell him that? It could just, oh, I don't know, get you fired."

"Touche."

* * *

Slapping my purse and keys on the desk, I flop forward onto my desk. _Why. Why. Why. Why. Why._

* * *

sorry for the cliffy and how short this chapter is. i swear i'll make up for it. i was going to have them make up really quickly but i was like ehhhh.

thank you for your continued support everyone, especially those who've been reviewing- exotoxic-impulse, neverlandrunt, guest reviewers.

we're almost at 60 followers/favoriters, and soo many more viewers 3 it makes my day, thank you!

read and review at your leisure.

zephy out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Fuck," I mutter, as my coffee spills over the top, splattering the laminate ground and the mahogany of my desk and thankfully not all over my paperwork and unfortunately all over my computer bag.

I stick my head into the hallway.

"Mira? Do we have cleaning supplies?"

"Did something happen? I'll go grab them if you like."

"Nah, I'm good. I just spilled my coffee. Where are they?"

"Go right, all the way down the hall, but come grab the key for the closet first," the ex-model responds as I click down towards her desk.

"There's a key for a broom closet?"

"We're just too lazy to change it," Mira replies, hooking a small key ring onto her finger.

"I'm not sure which one it is, so use trial and error and the process of elimination to figure it out."

"Thanks," I say, thinking of the dark stain of my desk.

"Oh, did Miss Heartfilia spill coffee? Do you have a boo-boo?" I hear the snark-filled voice from the open office door across from Mira's desk.

"Stop flirting with Lucy, Freed." Stifling a laugh, I can practically see my co-worker's flushed face. _Buuuurn._

* * *

Unlocking the door, I slip inside, leaving the key in the lock, knowing it would only take moments to grab a bottle of trusty old Windex and a rag.

Unbeknownst to me, people begin to rush hurriedly down the hall as I chose a half filled container of the blue cleaner. The door of the closet slams. _What the fuck._

The fire alarm begins to ring, loud, annoying, piercing painfully. _What is happening. Why am I stuck in here. Again._

* * *

!flashback

* * *

I feel something dripping down my leg. Looking down, I notice it's a dark red. _Fuck._

"Mr. Geer, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Can you?" My raven-haired teacher asks, turning from his computer, arching his eyebrow arrogantly while swirling in his chair.

"May I?"

"May you, what?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I can't wait."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because it's that time of the month."

"It's what?"

"I'm on my GODDAMN PERIOD."

He blanches, and waves me out while the class laughs uproariously at his appalled expression.

!

Finally finished cleaning myself up, I stand in front of the sink, slipping my hands through the golden strands to pull it up into a ponytail.

Bwee! Bwee!

The shrill noise of the fire alarms causes me to wince as the sound penetrates my ears. The lights flicker and go out. I rush towards the door, panic filling my chest as I try the locked door. _No. No. No. Not again._

I remember the flames, licking the wall slowly creeping towards me as I back away from the burning waves. The mass of heat corners me near the third story window. My mother pushes me towards it, clicking the lock, and flipping the pane open. Her comforting voice, tells me to jump down as she spies the group of men in red uniforms huddled beneath it. I shake my head at her as I notice the caving ceiling and the collapsing bookshelves. Go. She shoves me out into the frigid winter air. I scream as the walls fall onto her body.

 _No. No. Snap out of it. No._

 _Why won't it open? Damnit. Why. Why._

In frustration, I kick the door.

 _Why. Why. Why._

The only light in the dark room is that of the blinking alarm. I slip down the wall, sitting on the cold, bacteria-covered floor.

 _My phone. I have my phone._

Pulling the slim device from my back pocket, I notice the red battery notice. Now? Hurriedly, I unlock it, tapping Recent Calls, and I'm about to click my best friend's name when it begins ringing. Thank goodness.

"Luce? Where are you?"

"In the bathroom. It's locked from the outside, and I can't get out." I hear Laxus mutter irritably under his breath.

"Which one?"

"The one down the hall from Geer's room."

"Fuck, okay. I'm coming, kay?"

"Don't hang up, please," I whisper, clutching my dying phone, "Don't leave me alone."

He talks to me. Chatters about Phineas and Ferb, his grandfather, the history project that we have due next week, everything. My breathing slows, losing its quick, shallow quality.

"I'm scared, Laxus."

"I'm coming, Luce, it's okay."

"C-can you sing for me?" I let out a hiccuping breath.

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more." (You'll Be in my Heart, Phil Collins)

His soothing baritone fills my head as I relax the grip on my phone and slump my shoulders, no longer curled in a suffocating fetal position against the wall. There are stomping footsteps outside, and I jerk my head up.

"Luce!" Somebody fiddles with the doorknob, cursing colorfully.

The door flies open, and a single blonde figure storms into the bathroom, and sweeps my limp body up in muscular arms.

"Did Natsu blow something up in Chem again?" I ask wearily.

* * *

But he's not here to save me this time. I've left my phone on my desk. Everyone's probably evacuated. I'm on my own. The lights in the closet work still, I note as I flick the switch. _Door. Lock. Door. Bobby pin. Fuck, my hair's down today. Door. Lock. Door. Hinges. Door. Hinges. SCREWDRIVER._ I blink under the dim light bulb, connecting the dots, hardly aware of my genius moment. _Screwdriver?_ Spinning on my heel, towards the shelf, I scan for the tool on the under the unorganized piles of junk.

* * *

so that came out of my twisted mind today.

oh was that a cliffy? i apologize, i have some other stuff planned.

read and review at your leisure.

zephy out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I kneel with my back against the wall, hastily unscrewing the rusty screw. _Come on, come on, come on._ I'm not sure if it's just my imagination, or if the area outside the door is getting hotter exponentially. The last screw comes loose, and the warming wood falls to the ground with a hollow clatter.

A broad-shouldered figure forms in the from within the smog, its hand muffling its face.

"Laxus?"

"Lucy?"

His stormy blue eyes meet mine despite the heavy, toxic smoke. _It's like fuckin' high school all over again. Except he didn't really save me._

"Come on, let's go." Laxus grabs my arm roughly, and I almost trip over the fallen door.

"Shit," I mutter.

We move forward, and I notice that the doorway into the lobby of the office is collapsing. _Well, la di fucking da._ Shoving him forward, he lands awkwardly onto Mira's burning desk and lets out an uncharacteristic shriek. Did Laxus Dreyar just scream? _Yes, yes, he did. And you know what? He's never going to live that one down._

Lost in my thoughts, I almost make it through, but the smoldering door frame careens sideways and time slows down as I realize there's a burning piece of metal attached to my left leg. My mind screams in pain, and I manage to bite my lip to hold in the beastly sound. _FUUUUUUCK._

Laxus pushes himself off the table, looking around. _Yooooo. Over heeeere. You know, underneath this chunk a' iron._

"Luce?"

"I told you not to call me that, Mr. Dreyar," I remark tartly, groaning in agony.

"That's really what you care about right now, Luce?" He emphasizes the last word.

"That's really what you say in response to me trapped underneath a piece of metal?" I say, straining my body to pull away from the fallen frame.

"Touche." He hooks his forearms under my arms, and easily lifts me up before throwing me over his shoulder.

"I can walk."

"I beg to fucking differ."

"Fuck you."

"No."

I have never been so glad to be wearing pants.

* * *

"Laxus? Lucy?"

"Here and accounted for."

"Or rather Laxus and a bag of flour," I mutter.

"I heard that, Miss Heartfilia."

"And you are going to do what about it?"

"I honestly have no idea but I'm sure I'll figure it out later."

I drop my head on his back again. It almost incites a nostalgic, familiar feeling, but I push it away. _No. No feels._

* * *

"Why am I the one stuck in the fuckin' hospital?" I say without opening my tired, aching eyes.

"Because you were dumb and decided that you should push me forward instead of waiting for the door frame to fall before we tried to figure out what we could do _together_ to solve the problem," a deep voice points out rather unhelpfully.

"Can you not?"

"Can I not what?"

"Please go away."

"So you don't want your Chipotle bowl, with just the right amount of sour cream, double steak, white rice with the green stuff and lemon juice, half a serving of guac with the tortilla on the side?" _He remembers?_

"You can drop the bag and leave?"

"Or I can leave and take the bag with me?"

"That is not an option, Laxus."

"Ah." _Fuck. That means it's time for a-_

"Compromise. I give you food, and we can have a civil, unrelated to work conversation."

"So you leaving the food and leaving this room is not on the table?"

"No."

I take my hands away from my eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey, Lucy. How're you feeling?"

"Have you ever had large, burning chunk of metal dropped on your leg?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. And you know what? It doesn't feel so good."

He ignores me, and sits at the food of my bed, holding my favorite paper bag just out of reach.

"Do you want it or not?"

I make a desperate, futile attempt to grab it, jerking my leg in the process.

"Fuuuck."

"What happened?" Laxus asks leaning forward, a concerned look etched onto his face. I see my opportunity. I grasp the bag. _Hallelujah._

"I moved my leg."

"And grabbed your food," he finishes.

"Details." I wave my hand. He looks at me, scrutinizing every part of my face, my body language, before opening his mouth to speak.

* * *

"So what's new? For me at least. What were you doing before you got this job? How's your father? Jellal? Erza? Natsu? The others?"

"My father is dead," I deadpan, my voice a little quiet, "Erza and Jellal are engaged, I saw Ever and Elfman kissing the other day, Levy and Gajeel may as well be married-"

He stops listening after 'Ever'.

"But I'm dating Ever."

"Still? You've been together, what, six years?"

"You saw them kissing?"

"Did I stutter?"

"What the fuck is going on?"

"It was like a little high school reunion at first, none of us had seen each other since the end of high school, actually."

"So Elfman didn't know?"

"No."

"It was all Ever?"

"It could've been the alcohol, but odds are, yeah."

"But last week she said she was going to visit her mother which is why I didn't-"

"Didn't what?" I ask curiously. I look at his crestfallen expression. _Oh._

"Didn't propose," I finish, nibbling daintily on a piece of lettuce.

Laxus nods, his face contorted into a hard, contemptful expression.

"Goddamn it." He slams his fist onto the metal bed frame.

"Fuck, that hurt." I look at him knowingly. Called it.

"Don't say it, Lucy," he warns, as I smirk to myself.

"So what are you going to do about Ever?"

"Break up with her." Laxus rakes his hand through his hair roughly, but a rogue lock still falls over his face.

"Damn, I can't believe she lied to me." I look at him again, the memory of our almost conversation, almost six years ago, lingering very clearly in my mind.

"What?"

"Nothing," I say, knowing full well the consequences if I were to tell him.

"What, Lucy?"

"Nothing," I reply through gritted teeth.

"Lucy, I know that expression. That's the this-is-going-to-piss-you-off-but-it's-actually-super-important-and-you'll-regret-it-if-you-don't-hear-it face." _Wow. He remembers?_

"I told you. Or I was going to tell you about what you should watch out for about Ever. You knew I didn't like her. But you never listened whenever I said anything bad about her, even though they were true, and now it's got you here and that's also probably why-" I stop myself. _P_ _robably why we stopped being best friends._

"Why what?"

"Nothing."

"There's that face again." Why am I telling you so much stuff, Laxus?

"Why we aren't best friends anymore." _Why can you always eek stuff out of me?_

"We aren't best friends anymore?" _No, goddamnit._

"We haven't talked in years, Laxus, how could we best friends still? I don't know anything about you anymore. I don't know you anymore. I don't know if you've changed or if you're still the geeky guy I met in highschool."

"So? You know stuff about me I'd never trust with anyone else."

"So I'm a friend who used to know you really well. What exactly is your definition of best friend, Laxus? Just because you know a lot about someone doesn't make you best friends. If I hated you right now, I would still know all that stuff about you, but I'd be a well-informed enemy."

"Are you still friends?"

"We'd have to be something with positive feelings if I shoved you onto a desk to save you."

He holds out his hand.

"Friends?"

I shake his hand, his engulfing mine.

"Well-informed-close-colleagues."

As we let go, I sneer slightly.

"You scream like a girl, Sparky."

* * *

yay no cliffy.

so many feels okay.

thank you for reading everyone.

please read and review at your leisure.

zephy out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can't drive?"

"No, Miss Heartfilia."

"Then if I can't drive, I'm using crutches."

"B-but, Miss Heartfilia-"

"No buts. I have to get to work somehow and the subway plus a wheelchair just isn't going to cut it."

* * *

I hobble onto the crowded subway, my broken leg wrapped in a cast and my twisted ankle surrounded by a ankle brace. People stare at me out of shock and pity but I ignore their irritating eyes.

My ankle throbs but there's no empty seat in sight.

 _Wait! There!_

Pushing through the crowd with my crutches, I see it.

 _Finally!_

I practically fly towards the plastic blue chair that just happened to be my salvation. A large figure plops down into the seat.

 _No. Please. I know it's not a priority seat._

 _Wait a fuck. I know that face._

 _There's no way I'm going to ask for that chair now._

I turn away quickly and grab onto the triangular ring, hanging from the ceiling to steady my wobbly legs.

But I'm too late.

"Lucy."

"What?" I spin back around, glaring sourly at him.

"Take the seat." The blonde man stands up, grasping the railing, his muscular frame towering over mine.

"No." _No fucking way in hell._

"Take the fucking seat, Lucy."

"No, thank you."

"Lucy, you can barely stand as it is." _Ha. Logical reasoning, Laxus? You know that never works._

"You got it first." I cross my arms over my chest defiantly. The train swerves and I fall into- Laxus, no less.

He shrugs, catches my body and nonchalantly pulls me into his lap as he settles himself into the chair.

"What the fuck, Laxus?"

"What? It's a two for one, right?"

!flashback

"Sorry, guys, I only have room for five in my car," Bickslow says apologetically, running a hand through his untameable blue locks.

"We're only going to my house, right?" asks Laxus, a hand on his hip as he taps his foot thoughtfully on the ground.

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Laxus counters easily, "Lucy can just sit in my lap. It's only about a mile drive, so we'll be good."

"W-wasdfk-what?" My face reddens slightly and my best friend smirks down at me.

"C'mon, Luce, aren't we best friends?" He stoops down, his eyes boring into mine. "It shouldn't be a problem right? Unless you'd rather sit in the trunk."

"Why can't you sit in the trunk?" I grumble.

"Do you really think," he points to himself, "All this can fit in a trunk?" He laughs at my flustered face.

"Just get in the car, Sparky," I snarl as he grabs my waist, slipping the seatbelt over both of us.

"Perfectly legal, am I right?"

"Shut up."

"Well, We're both perfectly comfortable and you don't have to sit in the trunk, so two for one, right?" _Perfectly comfortable, my ass. Literally._ I lean back, smushing his face with my head, he sputters, his face blushing a pale, rosy pink.

"Oooh, Laxy's blushing," Bickslow sneers as the rest of the occupants snicker loudly.

"Shut up, you guys."

* * *

 _Not this two for one shit again._

I struggle to escape from his arms, but his grip tightens.

"Not a chance, Lucy. You have to stay off your feet. It's already bad enough you aren't in a wheelchair. Why aren't you in a wheelchair? Both of your legs are fucked up."

"Can you imagine having to get onto a freaking subway at rush hour in the morning in a god forsaken wheelchair?"

"You could, but probably not anyone else."

"The hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to." _Grrrr…_

"Why are you even taking a subway?" I ask, lacing my blonde locks through my fingers as I tie my hair up.

"Car broke down," he replies gruffly.

"Did it actually break down or is it being maintained?" The last word is laced with sarcasm.

"Well, you see, it is getting touched up. I'm getting the rims replaced, because the new chrome ones just came in and I wanted to save a bit of money, see, because I didn't want to buy a brand new one- YES, MY LITTLE MASERATI BROKE DOWN."

I snicker.

"I thought you were serious for a second. You grew out of your G-wagon or something?"

"Nope. I was racing in the back streets with Bixy and shit happened."

"Are you four or something?"

"Plus nineteen." I glower at him and turn back around to see the flashing LED lights, announcing the location.

"It's our stop, Laxus. Let go of me." I grab my crutches and lean down to grasp the strap of my laptop bag, but he grabs it before I do."

"Give me my bag."

"No way. You have enough stuff to worry about."

"Laxus, give me my bag back."

"Miss Heartfilia, I am speaking as your employer. Get your ass moving or we'll both be late and you will face the consequences."

* * *

"Here."

"What's this?" I ask looking up from my work to see the grinning secretary.

"I'm not sure, Laxus told me to give it to you."

The paper bag spills over the top, toppling over onto my desk.

 _Lunch?_ I scramble and grab the phone, jabbing the buttons for his extension.

"Miss Heartfilia? How may I-"

"LAXUS DREYAR I DON'T NEED YOUR CHARITY! AND YOU CHICKEN OUT AND ASK MIRA TO GIVE IT TO ME WHAT IS THIS MADNESS."

"You didn't have a lunch, and I doubt you'll be able to grab lunch within the forty-five minutes you are alloted on your crutches without a car. If you don't want your Chipotle bowl-"

I hang up. _Chipotle? Well, that changes things._

Propping my legs upon the spare chair, I slap my laptop shut, and pull the bag forward.

 _Thank goodness for close acquaintances._

* * *

sorry for the delay, guys! i've been super busy with life and watching a bunch of animes.

i hope you enjoy this.

thank you to all 90 lovely followers/favoriters.

if anyone has any suggestions for plot, other characters, please feel free to message me!

read and review at your leisure.

zephy out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Through the crack in the door, I see the figure of the green-haired man rush by, a stack of papers in his clenched fist.

Moments ticks by, and I hear the clatter of Mira's heels on the linoleum floor. She pops her head into my office and drops a packet on my desk.

"Laxy wanted you to update a few things."

"A few, huh?" I sneer, flipping through the pages.

Mira looks wistfully in the distance, and I'm almost one hundred percent sure she's thinking of Freed.

"Mira, if you need help organizing anything, papers, files, documents, and oh-maybe-your feelings, I'm always here for you.

She blushes prettily before mumbling something about her personal feelings not belonging in the workplace and excusing herself.

* * *

As I finally settle comfortably in the office chair, I snag the familiar brown bag and pull out the trademark bowl.

There is a crisp knock on the door.

"Come in," I say, not looking up from removing the aluminum cover.

"Just kidding, go away," I continue when I look up to see Freed.

"I need help," He says through gritted teeth. His fists are bunched tightly against his sides and his usually calm facade is on the brink of breaking. I toss the bowl aside.

"Depending on what the issue is."

"H-how do you c-c-confess to a w-w-woman?"

I glance at Freed's face slyly, but one look at the contorted, tortured expression softens my features. My face loses its now-habitual scowl and my voice drops the condescending tone.

"Any woman in particular?"

His voice drops to a raspy whisper.

"I c-c-care for-I can't say it." Freed looks at me pleadingly. Freed just stuttered-what?

I untangle my legs, removing myself from the condescendingly imperious position. My features soften slightly, losing the now-normal aloof and cool quality.

"Freed, you can do it. Tell me how you feel."

He swallows and breathes in slowly.

"I harbor feelings of tenderness for M-m-mira." That's so Freed.

"And you want her to know?" I ask the practically rhetorical question.

"I do." I twirl backwards in my chair, snatching an Expo from my desk before whirling towards the newly-installed whiteboard.

"There are several ways we can go about this."

Snatching up an Expo, I turn to the newly installed whiteboard. I tap my chin with the pen before uncapping it and writing in neat, narrow print: _How To Successfully Express Your Feelings Of Tenderness Towards MiraJane to MiraJane if you are Freed Justine._

I twirl back around, slamming my forearms on my desk, startling the now-nervous man.

"Nine times out of ten, a woman prefers it when the man says it straight out. Mira's not one to scheme over her own love life." _Keyword: own._

"But what if-" He stammers.

"What if she rejects you and you have to resort to a cool, professional relationship? It's just you like being friends and you don't want to risk what you have right now for the possibility of being more than friends," I finish. Freed holds his hair tightly, his face flushed in frustration.

"I get it," I continue,"I've been there, and I regret not telling him I loved him. He got whisked away by some other girl because I was too slow." Laxus. Damnit. I lean forward, my face mere inches from his.

"Freed Justine, I believe that you can do this. You aren't going to make the same mistake as me, right? Because you always have to try to stay one step in front of me." I smirk.

"But you haven't ever been able to. Two in one, Freed. You can one-up me and tell Mira how you feel."

His eyes finally meet mine.

"I'll beat you this time, Miss-I'm-single-for-life." I open my mouth to protest but he places a finger against my mouth.

"Don't say you're single by choice, Miss Heartfilia. I know exactly who you meant, who you loved. And let me tell you one thing, I believe in you, too."

"You don't think being extremely well acquainted is good enough?"

"I just don't think you'd be satisfied with that, Miss Heartfilia."

"I have no desire to be with him now, Freed. I don't know who he is anymore. He may consider us friends, but I have yet to be convinced of anything."

He stands abruptly in his chair, fixes the lapels of his jacket, straightens his shirt and turns the door.

"Thank you for your help, Miss Heartfilia. You should-ah-really tell that person about how you felt or feel." He glances at me coyly but at the sight of my protesting mouth Freed sighs.

"Tell him how you felt. It would get a lot of your chest."

He spins on his heel, his locks of green hair whipping behind him as the door slams shut.

I can't, Freed. How can I talk to someone about something like that if I don't know if I even know him anymore?

* * *

yay freed!

and a very confused lucy heartfilia.

i had no idea where i was going with this, but it turned out alright, i suppose.

sorry it's super short!

please read and review, i'd love to know what you think!

zephy out.

* * *

just to let y'all know, lalu week is coming up!

january 20-26, 2016

although there is a christmas contest that ends jan 4th (stay tuned for updates)

day 1: aquarius 20/1

day 2: devilish 21/1

day 3: dream 22/1

day 4: sparks

day 5: manga 24/1

day 6: games 25/1

day 7: prey 26/1 


	9. Chapter 9

The cumulative meeting of the quarter draws out longer than predicted, and I probably zoned out a while ago. I mean, I already presented, and who wants to listen to Laxus's annoying buzzing anyways? _What time is it?_ I stare at the clock. _WHAT NO. LAXUS, YOU ARE CUTTING INTO MY ALREADY ABBREVIATED LUNCH BREAK. WHAT ARE YOU DOING. SHUT UP. SAY THAT'S IT GREAT JOB EVERYONE AND LET US LEAVE THIS PRISON. I WANT FOOD._ I twirl my pen between my fingers, slowing being drawn away from his monotonous voice.

 _It's been weird actually. Ever since then, it's been easier to talk to Laxus. Or maybe, it's just the fact that-oh right- Laxus practically broke into my house and he's been-_

* * *

"-driving me to work? Everyday? I could never impose upon your hospitality, Laxus."

"Nonsense," he snickers, having his hand loftily, "It's my pleasure, you're on the way, after all, Luce."

"Sparky." I grit my teeth, snarling at him.

"Oh. Was I not supposed to call you that?" He asks, his muscular frame towering over me. I look down, wiping off my blouse.

"What?" He looks closer, squinting, "Was there something on your shirt?"

"Yup," I cheerfully pop the 'p', "I think your sarcasm dripped all over me." Without looking back to see his reaction, I hobble towards the door, which was thrown open by his abrupt, unwelcomed entrance.

"You aren't going anywhere, Miss Heartfilia." I hear his mocking tone behind me, followed by a laugh.

"Do you understand how horrible you are at laughing evilly, Laxus?" He doesn't answer. _Huh-oh, fuck._

A hand wraps around my waist, and the other grabs my crutches.

"If I'm coming with you, we aren't listening to that goddamn reggae shit," I mumble sourly.

"Don't you understand, Lucy? I'm doing this for the good of all those poor civilians who would have had to ride that subway with you. I'm sacrificing myself."

"SHUT UP, LAXUS!"

And just like that we're sort of back, you know? It's like high school. Except it's not. It's hard to look at him in the eye, we can't sit in silence anymore, the awkwardness practically drowns us. It's not the cozy, comfortable silence, with his arm wrapped around my shoulder while we stare at the night sky, or listen to music, or read, or anything. We have to fill it with something now, and since we can't carry a simple conversation, it's filled with vicious, dry banter.

* * *

I tap my pen on the desk, waiting for his droning voice to just- oh, I don't know, shut the fuck up.

"-that concludes our meeting, please stay after if you have-" Bolting out of the chair, I scramble for my crutches and the door, finally escaping into the hallway.

* * *

"You know, Lucy," a snide voice of a very specific green-haired man says, "The sexual tension was practically leaking out of your pores. I thought it was going to get all over my papers and stuff, so I had to clean them up."

"Shut up, Freed."

"But seriously, Lucy, Freed's right. You guys need to figure something out. We'd be happy to help, you know. After all, you brought us together."

"Mira, the best way you could help is by leaving your ass out of this." _Which might be difficult seeing how big-oh, nevermind._

"Then help the whole company out by leaving your issues out of the work place or solving them," the white haired woman says, "It'd be good for both of you, too, you know."

"Yeah, I know." I drop my head on the wooden surface of my desk.

"But it's just so difficult-"

"Because both of your big, fat egos are in the goddamn way. Stowaway your pride for a little while, and figure this crap out. That was high school for goodness sakes'!"

I jerk back, surprised at her outburst.

"Watch out for the She-Devil," a voice whispers hoarsely in my ear.

"Oh, hello, Laxus. We were just leaving. Freed and I have a daaaaate." Mira draws out the last word, smiling a feigned innocent smile.

"No, we-" One look at the expression on his girlfriend's face.

"Oh, right. We were going to that Italian place for lunch, right?" Freed's voice disappears as the She-Devil drags him out of the office.

"Mr. Dreyar?" I ask, turning around on my heel, making sure he feels the lash of my hair.

But he's gone. __What the hell.__

There's a ding from my phone. _Ah, the sound of friendship._ I glance at the screen and sigh. _Or not_.

LUCY, YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR SEXUAL TENSION BECAUSE LALU IS CANON.

Damn you, Mira.

I TOLD FREED NOT TO LET YOU DRINK THAT MUCH MIRA.

* * *

!dayslater

From the second I clattered into the office that day, I knew something was going to happen. Probably something disastrous but I wouldn't know until it smacked me in the face.

"Lucy-"

"Stop, Mira."

"Miss Heartfilia-"

"Don't even, Mr. I'm-butting-into-other-people's-lives."

"Luc-"

"Nope."

"Mis-"

"Don't want to hear it."

"Luce-"

"Please shut the fuck up and get the fuck out. I'm sick and tired of everything."

Dry cough. Awkward silence. _Oh, that was Laxus, huh. Oops._

"Miss Heartfilia, when you are addressing your employer, I would highly-"

"I get it. Sorry. Please continue what you wanted to say previously," I snap.

His eyebrow arches slightly.

"Lucy, you can talk to me. I know you don't fully trust me and we aren't full fledged friends, but you can still rant and shit to me."

And the dam breaks open. Everything comes pouring out. Well, almost everything.

"I'm just sick and tired of everything, okay? People keep telling me that the sexual tension between us is too damn high and we need to figure something out but if I'm not even ready to talk to you and straighten out the past and everything I can't begin to organize all this crazy shit going on my head. Freakin' Mira keeps trying to get us together and Freed wants me to talk to you but I don't even know who you are anymore. I lost what, like six years? A lot happened, and a lot of it, I'm not ready to talk about nor do I want to talk about it. My dad died, and I wasn't the first to know. Half the people that work for him don't even know I exist. I had to deal with those perverted fifty-year old bastards who wanted to marry me for my newfound wealth-or so they thought. Later I found out, he barely broke even and died poor. I missed so many years with him, years I thought I could make up, but he's gone. Everyone's moving on, you know? Erza and Jellal's wedding is coming up, Natsu and Lissana are dating, Levy and Gajeel are practically married, hell, even Gray and Juvia finally got together. It's not that I mind being single, it's just I'm constantly reminded of it. Just when I thought I could have freedom away from that at work, but then the first goddamn thing Freed has the audacity to ask me over the phone before my first day is, "Are you single?" and I still don't know what he wanted to know, the enigmatic bastard. And I can't do anything by myself anymore. Everyone thinks I'm some helpless little girl in the real world, struggling to make ends meet. Well, sure I struggle, but it'd be a whole lot fucking easier if people just butted the hell out."

"Sounds like you have a case of peer pressure." Laxus casually leans on my desk, his eyes flitting back and forth between the framed pictures on my desk.

"It also sounds like you basically had the conversation you thought you weren't ready for, just now."

 _Did I?_

 _Oh, fuck._

 _I did, didn't I._

I groan, my forehead slamming against the wooden surface.

"Look on the bright side, at least you got that over with."

Tears leak from my eyes, trailing down my cheeks. Tears of relief. I sniffle once.

"You okay, Luce?"

"Just peachy," I mutter, not trusting shaky voice.

Laxus walks to the other side of the table and lifts me out of the chair, and into his lap as he settles himself on the ground, hugging me tightly.

 _I missed this._

I curl tighter and he pulls me closer.

 _I definitely did miss this._

* * *

wow. okay. sorry, i've been super busy finishing up sword art online. honestly kirito and asuna are the ultimate otp. total burn when kirito is like, "oh this is my friend, asuna." i was like ummmm 'kay.  
thank goodness for thanksgiving break and not so much for writer's block but thank goodness for my 100+ fabulous followers and their reviews because you made my day after checking my sat scores.  
so anyways, due to the sudden spike in popularity, i will be postponing updates for what if until i finish this story because i have commitment issues.

read and review at your leisure.

zephy out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been raining for days. I peered out the window, waiting for the familiar rumble of Laxus's car pulling up into my driveway and watching the droplets of rain tap on the window.

I honestly can't believe I look forward to the twenty-minute car rides to work. And yet, although it practically mirrors our tight friendship of high school, I can't bring myself to tell him how I felt. Or feel. Who knows now?

I call him. Text him. Leave a few messages. My fingers trace innocent shapes on the window, but it turns to incessant, impatient tapping. I become nervous, and finally out of desperation, I text him again.

LAXUS. WHERE ARE YOU.

LAXUS. TEXT BACK YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT.

LAXUS.

My phone rings.

"Luce?" His voice is tired, quiet and cracking.

"You're sick, aren't you," I accuse him.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm coming now-"

"Goddamnit, shut up. Stay at your house. I'll see you later."

I hang up abruptly and text Mira.

Yo, I'm calling in sick today.

What a co-winky-dink, so did Laxus. Are you guys going to be busy?

Mira, what the hell.

Don't forget protection.

Mira, I swear to god.

You're on the pill, right?

Mira, shut the fuck up. The point is I'm not going to be at work today.

Have fun! Practice safe sex, okay?

MIRA.

 _Hole in one though, Mira. I am going to visit Laxus. But it's only to pay back a few favors._

* * *

Flashback

I cough raggedly, and stop in the hallway, holding the wall for support as I lean over, hacking.

"That's it," Laxus booms from behind me, "I've heard enough, you're going home."

"No, I have an essay for Lang today, and you know how hard those are to ma-" I cough again and my vision turns a bit fuzzy.

"Luce, I'm dropping you off at home right now."

"Laxus, please."

"Nope." He picks me up, and I sink comfortably into his chest involuntarily while he slings my backpack over his shoulder.

"I already told Makarov. You're going to do that essay whenever you come back, which is something I'll be deciding." He taps his chin thoughtfully.

"Better yet, I'll drop you off at Mira's. She's back from college and I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company until I can come back to pick you up."

"Nooo." My voice is desperate now. Not the She-Devil.

* * *

I shovel cold and cough medications into my purse and heat up the leftover chicken soup from last night. _You're so lucky I can't really sic Mira on you._

As I hobble towards the front door, I hesitate. _I should drive._ The garage door rolls open at the press of a button and I chuck my bag and crutches into the second row of my Jetta. _Let's roll, bitches._

I back out of the driveway slowly, testing my twisted ankle. It's stiff, but it should be fine.

* * *

Stopping at a red light, I finally check my phone, which had been dinging non-stop.

LUCY YOU BETTER NOT BE DRIVING OVER HERE.

I SWEAR TO GOD. I WILL.

I WILL.

I DON'T KNOW.

BUT DON'T DRIVE.

Ha. Too fucking late for that, Laxy.

WHAT THE HELL LUCE.

* * *

He throws open his front door as he I line my car up with the curb in front of his house.

"Stalker much, Laxus?"

"Why'd you drive? You know both your legs are screwed up."

"Thanks for reminding me, friend. Help out a cripple, will you?"

"You brought that upon yourself," he huffs, grabbing the bags from the second row as I snatch up my crutches.

"If you didn't get sick, I wouldn't have felt the urge to pay you back for leaving me at Mira's house instead of letting me write that goddamn essay."

"So girls do hold grudges."

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT, LAXUS. JUST GET YOUR LIGHTNING COVERED ASS BACK INTO YOUR HOUSE BEFORE YOU DIE OR SOMETHING."

"My wha-?" He glances down, "Oh, these? Freed got them for me for my birthday. Don't you like them?" He asks, gesturing to his pajama pants.

"Laxus, hurry the fuck up and get out of the doorway before I die of pneumonia or something."

"It's cool, we'll just call Mira, and she can come nurse the pair of us back-"

"You will do no such thing. Never, ever, again." I shudder at the lingering memory.

He shuts the door with his foot and I follow him into the kitchen.

"Do you want dry clothes?"

"That'd be greatly appreciated." Shivering, I squeeze the rainwater out of my soaked t-shirt.

"Go shower or something, I'll leave a few things outside for you."

"Thanks."

"The bathroom's down the hall, the door on the right. Use one of the white towels from the closet next to it."

"'Kay."

* * *

I pulled the towel around my body, my hair dripping all over the tiled floor. The air is steamy and warm as I step out of the draining tub on one leg, draining the one covered in a cast of water.

 _Clothes. Where are these clothes. Why are they so far away._

Slipping a single hand outside the refuge of the sauna-like bathroom, I grope for them, but his hand shoves them into my own.

"Here." Laxus's voice is gruff and hoarse.

"Go back and rest, you idiot.

"Whatever."

"Wait one fucking moment. Is this my shirt?"

He laughs.

"Yeah, you left it at my house that one time we had a water fight."

"I've been looking for that shirt for years."

"Whatever."

* * *

The shirt has shrunk. Or my chest has gotten bigger. His pants sit low on my hips, loose and comfortable. I tighten the strings, roll the waist up and glance at my reflection. The shirt barely touches the top of the pants and fits me like a second skin and my golden, damp locks are tied into a messy bun. _Side note: When you finally master the messy bun that's suppose to look effortless but it really isn't._

* * *

I open the door cautiously, leaving my wet jeans and shirt to dry on the rack before scampering towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Lucy. How do you heat up-" He turns around, his mouth agape at my appearance, his face flushing a bit.

"How many times did you roll up my pants?" Laxus wonders aloud, covering up his blush effectively and he spins back around, his attention once again, on the chicken soup.

"I'm not that short!" I protest, "You're just overly large."

"Ha." He shakes his head, moving to stand beside me, his frame towering over me.

"You're definitely just puny."

"You know what? The national average is approximately five foot three, and I'm five seven. You're just a frickin' monster."

"So I've been told," he mutters, his voice lowering, sounding suspiciously like 'in bed, too'.

"Laxus, I'm pretty sure you're about to burn already prepared soup. I legit, just heated that up before I got here. It was in a godforsaken Thermos."

"Really? I thought that was one of those disposable container thingies."

"I should've known," I murmur, face palming myself, "Your apartment does scream bachelor man cave."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He replies, staring sourly at me.

"I mean, there's only a six-pack, string cheese, and some moldy bread in your fridge. A half-eaten, stale box of Ritz crackers in your over-sized pantry, and no dishes in your cabinet or sink whatsoever, so I'm lead to believe you cannot cook, refuse to buy silverware or wash dishes, and are lazy as hell."

"False, true, true, true."

"Scratch that, I meant cook without burning the house down."

"Oh."

"Go lie down, grab some of the DayQuil from my bag and I'll get this soup for you, you dumbass."

"Yes, mom."

* * *

"So what you're telling me is, you have a minor cold and decide to use this as an excuse to skip work and catch up on Game of Thrones?"

"Yes?"

"Idiot. I thought you were dying or something."

We sit on the couch together, his well-muscled arm wrapped around my shoulder, finishing the last episode of the season.

"A person named Lucy Heartfilia once told me to never make assumptions."

"Never, ever throw my own words back at me, for one day you will find a mysterious substance in your food and-"

He claps his free hand over my mouth.

"You'd never do that. You like me too much."

I lick his hand and he screeches.

"Never make assumptions, Laxus."

"Right."

* * *

god where is this even going.

thanks for sticking with me guys. sorry this was completely unedited, so if you do find any mistakes, i do apologize profusely.

basically i was trying to make this one of those super cliche scenes where person a is sick and person b comes to their rescue, but i dont know anymore.

if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave me a message or review!

zephy out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Laxus

I take a deep breath, and raise my hand to knock on the door. _Breath, Laxus._

Rapping softly on the door, I step back waiting for a response. I remember it now, that conversation, the one when Lucy wanted to talk, all those years ago. Why didn't I listen to her?

* * *

 _flashback_

I see my best friend out of the corner of my eye as I stand by the doorway. She makes a beeline for me, and takes a deep breath.

"Laxus, we need to talk."

"Yeah, Luce, of course." I pull out a chair, and mockingly bow, gesturing for her to sit. She rolls her eyes. Typical.

"Laxus, about Ever-"

"What about her?" My voice is unnecessarily sharp, and she draws back a little.

"Well, I-I-just be careful."

"What?"

"Watch out."

"Whaddya mean, 'watch-"

"Laxus?" A sweet, maybe too sweet voice coos.

"Hey, babe. What's-" Ever stops me, her lips pressing against mine as she slides onto my lap. I close my eyes, my tongue dancing at the opening of her mouth, my hands running through her long brown locks.

But what I don't notice, is Lucy slipping out her chair quietly, biting her lip as if to stop from crying, her golden hair, shading her eyes, blocking them from view.

* * *

There's no response at the door, but I hear voices within my girlfriend's, or soon to be ex's house. I sigh, and unlock the door with the spare key, hidden stereotypically under the doormat.

"Hey, Ever." I gaze at the lip-curling, disgusting scene before me and add, "Elfman."

She stands up, abruptly, her hair rumpled and her clothes wrinkled.

"Laxus, it's not what you think."

"It's cool, Ever. We're over anyways. I'm glad I decided not to get that ring."

"Lax-"

"Stop trying to justify your actions." I turn to the large man, reclining lazily on the couch.

"Watch out, Elfman." I give him the advice that Lucy never finished giving to me.

"Laxus, wait." She twirls a strand of her around her finger, saucily walking towards me, her blouse still disheveled, but unbuttoned, her skirt is long gone.

"Are you seriously leaving me for that blonde bimbo?"

I turn on my heel, lifting her chin between my fingers as I began to growl between clenched teeth.

"One, no, it's cause you're a cheater, not because I'm after her. Two, Luce is so much better than you'll ever be, in more ways than one. She has these things called morals. But you wouldn't know what they are because you seem to be lacking in them. Three, why'd you unbutton a few buttons and take off your skirt just to come talk to me? Sorry, I'm not down for a threesome, nor are you in a position to seduce me into compromising."

Ever gapes at me, her face a furious shade of red.

"Why you-!"

I stalk out the door-Dreyars never storm-and shut it.

And then I call Lucy.

* * *

Lucy

By the time Laxus and I met up, finished dinner, and drove towards the cost, the sky was beginning to dim.

The tall street lamps flicker on slowly and the palm trees cast shadows upon the ground. The periwinkle clouds darken to an inky violet in the east as my eyes track the setting sun. Nights like this, I decide, are the best ones. These are the ones I could get used to.

The arm wrapped loosely around my shoulder tightened gently, and I look over at the man. He wears a small grin on his face, and although his blonde hair shade the upper part of his lightly-tanned face, I know the smile reaches his eyes. I lean familiarly into his embrace before snaking one hand up to snatch one of his earbuds and slip it into my own ear.

He smirks at the surprise written clearly all over my face.

"What? Didn't think I listened to Owl City?" He asks as the soft melody of Vanilla Twilight fills my head.

"It's quite a jump from the usual crap you listen to," I mutter, giggling.

"Tch. Everything in moderation, somethings more in moderation that others," he replies.

I twist my neck up to look at him, a single eyebrow arches skeptically.

"Like pizza."

I continue glaring at him, but he acts as if I'm staring sweetly up at him as he sweeps a strand of her away from my face.

"Did I forget something?" He feigns surprise and I stare daggers into his forehead.

"Oh, of course." He sighs.

"You. I don't know how I ever forgot about you, you know? I want to blame it on my infatuation with Ever, but they're all just excuses." Laxus looks up into the sky, gazing at the starry sky.

"I'm sorry for all those years. I should've listened to you."

"Well, from what I remember from hearing from all the guys, Ever was a pretty good kisser. So you probably got a hella nice make-out session from that."

"But I missed five years with you, just for ignoring you that one time."

I smirk, and laugh sardonically.

"Oh yes, I'm sure five years equates to a single make-out session with the Fairy-Queen-Wannabe."

* * *

sorry i was MIA for a while. and this chapter does not make up for that absence, however, i am proud with how it turned out since i spent a minimal amount of time writing, cause i just wanted to get something out, for all 130 something of my supporters to read. i never expected to have this many people who want to read the random crap that spews out of my brain, but thank you so much.

read and review at your leisure.

zephy out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sixty-two and a sixteenth days later

I thoughtfully gaze at the ceiling as the elevator rises towards the tenth floor. Thank goodness I'm off my crutches.

 _He really isn't so bad after all. He's still an arrogant jackass, but even so, he has definitely been knocked down a few notches._

I curl my ponytail around my finger and let it spring back into its naturally wavy state.

We've caught up a lot in the past few months, actually. More than I'd care to acknowledge. In a few short months, he's managed to worm his way back into what I like to call the Unfillable-Laxus-sized-hole in my heart. Who knew he would fit just as perfectly as he did before? Mira thinks we're meant to be or something, but that's sort of ridiculous.

* * *

"He broke up with Ever just so he could be with you."

Uh, yeah right, Mira. She cheated on him.

"That man always has ulterior motives. Getting away from Queen-Wannabe was just a perk."

No, Mira, I'm pretty sure that was not the case.

"Well, if not that, then you are most definitely attracted to him. You know those abs are delicious."

Did I stutter? Okay, okay, I did. He's hot.

"It's great being best friends with your future significant other. Studies show couples get along much better if they get to know each other first, and both of you looked rather cozy the other day, so I say you're making good progress."

WE'RE JUST FRIENDS I SWEAR TO GOD

"The first stage is always denial. Occasionally, both sides are, but in your case, it's probably just you. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Obviously not, because he always makes the adorable puppy eyes when you're turned the other way."

Puppy eyes? He only makes those when he really wants something. It's not really puppy dog eyes either, he practically eye fucks it. Oh, wait.

Fuck.

No fucking way.

She might be right.

She might actual-

* * *

"Watch where you're going, knuckle-oh, hey Luce." _Oh, what the actual fuck._

I walk briskly past him.

"It's Miss Heartfilia, Mr. Dreyar," I stage whisper with a giggle as I whisk by his surprised face.

He grabs my arm.

"Actually, I was looking for you. We're having a meeting with the rest of the board, and you were late."

"Is there free coffee and donuts?"

"We actually have a whole breakfast buffet."

"I'm in."

* * *

"Where is this buffet?"

Laxus looks at me nervously as I glare at the empty trays and dirty plates.

"Well, it seems to be missing," I snap, turning on my heel and walking back to my office.

* * *

Laxus

 _Shit. She can't go back there. They're not ready yet._

!flashback

We walked down the half-deserted hallway and stopped at our neighboring lockers.

Lucy growled and punched her locker again.

"I'll get it right this time."

"Did you forget your combo again?"

"No."

"I can do it for you."

"No."

"Hey Luce, when's your birthday?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because the I know when to get you something?"

"Well it doesn't matter anyways. It's the day after Christmas. I hate December birthdays. People are always like, 'oh here, this is your Christmas present and your birthday present!' It's like, bruh, everyone else gets two present days a year and I get one? The lack of justice…"

Lucy broke off and I laughed at her frustrated expression and pulled at her puffed up cheeks.

"Well, I suppose we could change that this year, Luce."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But actually though."

"Really and truly, Luce. You'll always get two presents from me."

"Always?"

"Yeah."

"Pinky swear?"

"Fine."

She curled her finger around mine, and smiled adorably at me. Adorably? Was it really adorably? Did I really-?

* * *

And I broke that promise.

I look up at her retreating back, snapping out of my daydream. Shit. Gotta get there before she does.

"Luce! Wait up!" She stops and glares at me stonily.

"You lied to me, Laxus. You promised me food, and you dare break that promise. You know better than to do that."

Damn that stare is hot. Hot? I meant scary. Like Mira scary.

"Look, Luce. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

Her face clears, and I no longer feel the hate waves rolling off of her.

"Just let me walk you back to your office, and we'll figure something out."

I really really hope that everyone is ready over there.

I pull my phone out of my pocket, shooting a warning text to the group chat.

TARGET L IS APPROACHING DESTINATION 1034. DO NOT ABORT MISSION. OUR LIVES ARE AT STAKE.

"Don't get me Chipotle this time."

"What?"

"For lunch. You're going to make it up to me or whatever, but don't get me Chipotle."

"Why not?"

"Do you not read the trending news feed on Facebook? E-fucking-coli. I don't want to die. I haven't turned 23 yet."

"Hmph."

I reach in front of her and turn the door knob.

"Ladies first."

"Bitches follow."

"Yeah, whatever."

"SURPRISE!"

"WHAT THE HOLY FUCK."

"Just be glad we each got you two presents, Luce."

"You didn't forget?"

"Puhleez, Luce. How could I forget?"

She mutters something unintelligible under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Smiling sweetly at me, she hugs me. I pull her closer.

"Happy early birthday, Luce."

"Thank you."

"ALRIGHT YOU LOVEBIRDS GET A ROOM."

"EVEN IF WE WERE DATING, Y'ALL ARE IN MY OFFICE."

* * *

Okay guys. I am insanely sorry for not updating at all. I've been super busy lately. I thought maybe I'd get more time to write because it's break, but no dice. This chapter is definitely not my best work, so I'd really appreciate it if I got some constructive criticism.

Happy Holidays to everyone!

Zephy out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"We're having a company dinner slash charity ball?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"Business purposes."

I make a disgusted face.

"One of those formal ones for rich poseurs?"

"Yeah. Those 'rich poseurs' can be good for something."

"I don't have to go, right?"

"You actually do. You're the head of the Web Design branch. You're representing our company."

"Mista Sparky's Law Firm?"

"I'm going to kill Freed for that," Laxus grumbles.

"No, you won't actually. You sort of need him, he basically keeps this company running."

"Nobody needs to know."

"But if you really must know, tomorrow night I'm free to help you bury the body."

"No, you aren't."

"And why not?" I catch myself, and confirm the worst with a nod.

"The party's tomorrow. And you warn me today? Laxus, a girl needs time for these things and you've given me less than 24 hours to prepare."

"Just throw on your old prom dress or something. I remember that night." He stares dreamily at the ceiling, his hands clasped together dramatically.

"Oh? The night my date stood me up and Ever dumped punch all over my dress, 'on accident'. So unfortunately, that dress is out of commission. It's probably in a landfill somewhere, decomposing slowly. I can just see-" I stop to study his face and my mouth gapes in horror.

"That was not the first night you got laid."

"It was. And let me tell you-"

"And how about we stop here. Seriously, Laxus. How the hell can I find a dress for tonight if the party probably starts at 7 tomorrow. It's 7:30 right now. I'm hungry. Food takes priority over clothes any day. I have a routine. And I don't go dress shopping the day before."

"Borrow one of Mira's or something," he replies nonchalantly, stretching his arms.

"No way. Her boobs are huge."

"And you're creative. Fix the problem," he says, unlocking his phone to call the part-time secretary.

"Hey, Mira."

"LAXUS MAKAROV DREYAR. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT STUPID DINNER THINGY WAS TOMORROW."

He winces at her shrill, furious screams.

"Yeah, about that. Can you lend Luce a dress?"

"WHADDYA THINK I AM A GIANT, NEVER ENDING WARDROBE?"

"Lucy is standing next to me and yes, actually, have you ever cleaned out your closet?"

"Oh, yes. Of course she can."

"Can she come over right now?"

"No way, Laxus. I have to go grab food," I protest, pulling at his arm.

"Oh, Mira, can she have dinner at your place?" I'll drop her off, she's being difficult right now."

"What am I, not here, Laxus? I am a responsible adult, unlike someone I know."

"'Kay, Mira, see you in a few."

His stormy gaze swivels down and lands on me.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I'm trying to fix this problem right now. I have a responsibility to make sure all my employees are prepared for this thing by tomorrow night. I'm going to drop you off at Mira's, and I'll pick both of you up tomorrow. Afterwards, we'll come get your car."

He grabs his suit jacket.

"Whaddya waiting for, Miss Heartfilia? Chop, chop. We got places to go and things to do and people to drop off."

"Just one."

"What?"

"You only have one person to drop off."

"Control your sass, Luce."

"Never," I sneer, sashaying past him.

* * *

"Shoo. Get your ass out of my car."

I laugh at him as I slowly unbuckle my seatbelt and untangle my charging phone from all the cords.

"Is somebody regretting volunteering to drop me off?"

"A little," he grunts.

"Check your temperature when you get home, okay? I think you might be sick of my sass."

"Shut up, Luce."

"Oh, little Laxy-poo," I giggle as I ruffle his hair and dart out of the car.

"See ya, Luce."

Mira opens the door as I wave good-bye.

"I thought I heard you guys flirting."

"I'm not going to say anything cause you're cooking my food."

* * *

Mira's closet is huge. Mammoth. Titanic. Ginormous. Gigantic. And she's definitely never cleaned it out before.

"Honestly, how many times did you go to prom?"

"Four, but I also have dresses for the before and after parties. That one was from the last dinner we had here. The one over there is from Lis' wedding. That one was from Elfman's first wedding. Twenty bucks he and Ever are going to get married by the way. They're probably having better sex than Laxus and Ever ever did. Honestly. They were never meant to be. But, you and Laxus on the other hand-"

"And cut," I clap my hands in front of her dazed eyes, "We are not beginning that conversation."

"Well, then," she smiles evilly at me, "We'll make Laxus want to devour your face at the party tomorrow."

"First of all, no. Second of all, it's a bunch of stuffy old men with too much money. Not a party."

She pouts.

"Don't you want to look good tomorrow night?"

Sighing loudly, I flop unceremoniously onto the carpeted floor.

"Yes, I do."

"For Laxus, right?"

I think about the tall, blonde man. I can't make up my mind about him. I don't know him anymore. But the other voice, argues loudly. I do know him. He's changed for sure but I can't deny that we've been getting along remarkably well. Almost like the old days.

"Definitely for Laxus," she repeats.

"Believe whatever you want, Mira."

She snickers.

"You didn't deny it."

Dresses basically begin to rain from the ceiling. A few catch my eye, but others are garish and blindingly, well, bleh. Mira wore those? And I thought she had good taste.

* * *

I can't remember the last time I dressed for anyone. I dated a few guys in college, but nothing serious.

* * *

"How about this one?" Mira smirks at me as she lifts up the stereotypically scarlet red dress with a plunging neckline.

"Yo, it's not the Fashion Week or something."

* * *

It's been two hours.

Struggling through the mountain of tulle, velvet and silk, I close my eyes tightly, and hope that I grab an okay-looking gown.

* * *

I've never worn such a dark color.

Always pretty pastel pinks and lavenders. But this is a whole new me.

It's not the torn, heart-broken, neglected-by-her-father Lucy Heartfilia from her senior year of highschool.

This is new.

I feel sophisticated and I don't know what. Confident? Ready? Hot?

The navy dress fits my curves perfectly and the halter neck, though bedazzled isn't overwhelmingly so.

The skirt barely brushes my toes and the layers fall perfectly into place as I spin delightfully in a circle.

"Mira? I found it."

She pops her head back into the closet.

"Keep it. I never looked that good in that dress. Although after tomorrow night, who knows if it'll be in one piece."

"MIRAA."

"What? I'm being realistic here. Laxus might not even be the one you get tomorrow. There are plenty of hot, rich, young, and most definitely single men there. Make him jealous." The white-haired woman grins mischievously.

And I thought she was going to drop the matter. I wish for too much.

* * *

My hair is elegantly braided into a bun and golden, curled tendrils frame my lightly-made up face. I stare at my face in the mirror, half dazed.

Somebody slips something around my neck, and I open my eyes blearily.

"Laxus?" The blonde man clips the golden chain on the smallest ring and straightens the necklace slightly.

"It's that necklace you left at my house that one time?"

"Which time?"

"You know that one time where we did that one thing and then that other thing?"

"Oh, that time. I remember that time we did that thing and then ate that other thing."

"That thing was freakin' gross. Hah. And after we went and did that other thing. Remember that other time when-"

"I thought I lost this necklace."

"Well, you didn't."

"I can see that."

"We gotta go, Luce."

As we head towards the door, Mira blows a kiss at me and my perplexed face.

"Freed's taking me."

I glare at her. You dare leave me alone?

She winks back. Totally. Have fun, okay? Well, not too much.

STOOOOP.

Laxus mockingly opens the car door, bowing as I lift my dress to compensate for the lack of space.

"I can't believe Mira made me wear these lethal shoes."

"Just take them off halfway through."

"Those old rich douchebags suck at dancing."

"Then I'll just dance with you the whole time."

"I suppose you're better than nothing," I smirk, hiding my blushing face from his view.

"I took lessons," he huffs indignantly.

"Then we'll have to put them to the test."

* * *

i feel like before the mini-hiatus i took, i wrote using a lot less dialogue and a lot more flowy flowery language. these past two chapters have been sort of filler chapters with a bit of fluff.

 _ **in the next chapter, im rather conflicted on which way i should go. either i'm going to begin to have laxus and lucy fall in love, or lucy will meet someone at this party and kaboom drama. pls tell me what you want to see next!**_

im in the middle of brainstorming for a few stories too. (the tumblr posts that show up on my facebook feed make for great inspiration.) im not sure if either of these will be fan fics, but if they arent they will be posted on fiction press.

1\. a group of 5 teenagers are accused of terrible crimes that they didnt commit, simply put, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. they work to prove themselves innocent without knowing that all of their cases are inter connected and caused by one insanely psycho mastermind.

2\. two people, one of them is a villian and the other is a stereotypical superhero. (or maybe they're just sworn enemies), by night. however, they are actually roommates and each day they come back to their shared apartment and make excuses about their injuries, while their roommate patches them up. and then one day... (i got this one off tumblr sooo if anyone wants to write this one that's okay, just tell me cause i want to read it haha)

 _ **a big thank you to all of you unknown viewers and known followers and favoriters. it's great to see that you guys are still following along and enjoy (or at least i hope you enjoy it) reading this. you guys are the best.**_

zephy out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Laxus

I chuckle as Lucy's mouth drops open in surprise. I know why though. It's nothing like the stuffy parties she attended with her father. Sure, we make business deals left and right, but you might as well make it fun while you're doing it. There is no need for sickly sweet pleasantries or meaningless babbling about the weather. After all, we all know that it was sunny earlier today and it's a perfectly wonderful cloudless night and we already know that your son was engaged to her his daughter, we're just asking to be polite and to have a chance to practice our 'wow-let's-all-pretend-to-give-a-flying-fuck-faces'. You want to double check? You have a phone, we provide the free wifi. (As long as you have the connections who can give you the password.)

"Go on." I push my stunned best (?) friend forward, "Eat food, frolic and make merry."

"Holy shit," she whispers as I gently close her mouth.

"Honestly, when was the last time you had real fun?"

"Definitely that one time we did that one thing at the one person's house."

"That time? That was five and a half years ago. Get your life together, Heartfilia."

"I'm trying."

I shove her forward again and she stumbles a bit in her heels before regaining her balance and throwing a death glare at me. Feigning terror, I turn and blend into the crowd.

* * *

Lucy

 _FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD._

Honestly, a girl has to think for herself first once in awhile. Thank goodness for buffets. I straighten my dress and pull myself to my full height. (A solid five feet and eleven inches, thank you, death shoes of five and a half inches.) (Author's Note: idk how some ppl do it. i can wear two inch heels for like two hours before i give up)

Swooping towards the food-laden tables, I heap a very-unladylike amount of food onto my plate before sneaking towards the back corner of the ballroom, determined to finish my meal in peace.

Someone taps me on the shoulder. _I guess I didn't have enough determination_ _._ Sighing inwardly, I turn my neck to stare at the offender.

It's a man. His blonde hair is slicked back (like an absolute fuckboi). His silk sky blue tie is loosened slightly. He holds his probably Italian made suit coat under one very muscular-looking arm. Might I add he is rather attractive and his icy blue gazes entices me so? Might I also add that he looks very familiar?

Might I add that -holy fuck- damnit he's off limits?

Because not only is he very, very, mucho attractive but he's also my step-brother?

And I'm not into incest?

And he's the gayest guy who has ever lived?

"Sting?"

"Who else could this hot body belong to?"

"Somebody less arrogant and self centered," I snicker, punching his (very rock hard) shoulder.

"Well, you can only have so much."

"Obviously you've never heard of too much hair gel or too much airheadedness."

"Touchè, sister dear."

"I haven't seen you since Dad's funeral. How are you and Rogue doing?"

"Absolutely fantastic." He wiggles his left hand which sparkles with a ring.

"And this was not big enough to text your sister about?"

"We're going for a short engagement, so we've been super busy."

"I haven't gotten an invitation yet."

"Shit. We haven't sent those out yet?" He whips his phone out of his pocket and I notice him tapping away on a note labeled "Things we haven't done yet", which looks to be very long.

"You don't even have a location yet, Sting? What are you doing?"

We continue arguing playfully. _To the outsider it might appear as -_

* * *

Laxus

 _-shameless flirting. Sheesh, when I said 'go on' I didn't mean find someone to leave the party with._ I narrow my eyes, staring at the pair of them with a steely, hard gaze.

She looks so happy, laughing and smiling. I haven't seen that in forever. Even when we talk now, I haven't heard the same laugh that I remember from high school. Then again, that man probably didn't leave her in the dust her senior of high school. The man flips his jacket over his shoulder, grabs her plate and sets it on a nearby table before taking her hand and leading her towards the dance floor. She protests, clearly vouching to finish her food, but he laughs and playfully steers her back towards the floor.

Lucy is full of life. She's always been the golden girl. Kind and generous to everyone. Unless you turned your back on her. Then, she's frigidly civil. It's a cruel change. Her eyes turn from pools of happiness to chips of ice. I know from experience.

But right now, as she whirls on the dance floor with this other guy, she's like a delighted child, skipping on the shores of a white sand beach, dancing happily as the balmy breeze gently puffs behind her. Did I just say that?

But still. Something stirs within my chest. Why can't I be the one with her, making her smile like that?

* * *

Mira

LOL LAXUS IS JEALOUS OF A GAY GUY*

* * *

Laxus

"Someone's jealous," a voice murmurs behind me.

Mira hands me a champagne flute and I gladly accept.

"Don't they look so happy together?" she coos softly. My fist curls tighter around the glass.

"Aren't they just the most darling couple?"

"Mira, please shut up."

"Just go to her."

"What?"

"Take over the dance."

"Isn't that like bad etiquette or someth-"

"Who cares? He's got your girl. You want your girl. Go get her while she's still single."

"What?"

"She's a beautiful person, inside and out. Stop sulking about the past and set up your future."

"That's so cliche."

"But so true."

* * *

Lucy

As the song ends, Sting and I leave the dance floor so I CAN FINALLY EAT.

Thankfully, my plate is still precariously laid on top of the table, and when I finally sit down, I hear the tell tale footsteps of one Laxus Dreyar.

"Hksaew Lajdf," I say with a mouthful of food. Sting laughs and sits in the chair next to me casually slinging an arm around me.

"Hey, Laxus," I repeat.

"Hey, Luce."

Something is off about Laxus.

 _Symptoms:_

 _Uptight_

 _Fist clenching_

 _Not well disguised eye flicking between me and Sting_

 _Could it be?_

 _Diagnosis: Jealousy._

Sting sees it too. And we share a glance. Which probably comes off as blossoming love to Laxus.

My cousin wiggles his eyebrows knowingly at me and I shoot him a glance that clearly says 'let's see how long he can last without blowing up but we'll save him before he does so'. He holds in a laugh, and blots his mouth primly with a napkin before grabbing my flute out of my hand and drinking the rest.

My co-worker is practically seething.

"Right, this is Sting," I smile, "and this is Laxus."

The poor man obviously cannot take much more of this.

"I'm her happily engaged gay cousin."

"You're what?"

"That doesn't matter. But you're clearly head-over-heels for Lucy and from what I've heard she's infatuated with you so I'll take my leave because being a third-wheel, though is awfully entertaining, is probably horrendously awkward in the case of two dense people who won't admit their feelings to each other."

And as he skates away, Laxus and I stare at each other, sure that my face is blushing as red as his.

* * *

*if that came off as rude, offending, etc to anyone of my viewers, i apologize profusely.

* * *

so not really sure how this is going to continue developing, but this story will probably end around chapter 17 or 18 + epilogue. i'm not sure yet (because i haven't mapped any of this out yet, so it could go for longer~)

i have finals coming up in about three weeks, so i'll probably only be updating a few times, but once semester break rolls around i'll continue updating more again.

idk why i decided to make sting gay, i suppose the more laxus misread lucy and sting's body language the funnier it would be.

hope you guys like it and thank you for all the feedback ive been getting!

(special thanks to zombu7)

zephy out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Let's go outside."

"Sounds like a great plan," I mutter saucily as he pulls me to my feet.

"Check yourself before you wreck yourself."

"Look who's talking," I shot back automatically.

"And I thought we were over that," he muttered. Over what? Wait, what?

We walk in silence through the hotel's elegant gardens.

* * *

The sky is the color of a dove's wing, grey, but not quite, I note silently. But everything seems to have some sort of rosy tint to it, flickering off lightly.

* * *

flashback

"You have to stop seeing the world through rose-colored glasses. Everyone uses everyone, and I used you. You thought I'd actually want to be friends with a blonde bimbo like you?"

"So you used me so you could fuck my best friend?" I said.

"I prefer, the much more sophisticated phrase, so we could commence our destined courtship," Ever replied, staring at me through hooded eyes.

"Puh-leez," I sneered, "Laxus would never go for you."

"He doesn't even see you as a girl, so what would you know?"

"Hey, Ever!" We turned at the sound of the all-too-familar voice.

"Laxus!" she squealed as she skipped towards him.

"Laxus, are we still on for today?" I asked.

"Sorry, Luce, I've got a date-"

"It's fine," I simpered, giving him a sugary sweet smile worthy of Umbridge to match before striding out off the hallway.

* * *

"What time is it?"

"5:22," he replied clicking his phone on, "Why?"

"It's stupid, don't worry about it," I reply, skirting by him to sit on the edge of the fountain.

"No, tell me."

"It's just that, well, uhh. Well, do you notice how everything has a pale, pink sheen to it right now? The sun is setting, but you can't see the usual colors because of all of the clouds. But they're not dark, stormy, ominous clouds. They're sort of light and fluffy. I don't know, it's sort of- how do I put this-the world's kinda shiny. Like before the rain, before the sun goes down behind the clouds, but coincidentally, at the same time. Like seeing life through rose colored glasses, but more realistically and less optimistically. But the sky is gray. I'm not really sure how it works, but if you saw it, you would understand. The light coming down from the sky isn't quite white and yellow like it usually is in the day time, but not the intense, vibrant colors from the usual sunset." I take a deep breath as he laughs.

"Only you would notice that, Luce."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good. It makes you interesting."

"Interesting? Seriously, Laxus, if this is how you compliment girls-"

"Only for you, Luce." He smirks, his face turned slightly upward towards the drizzling sky.

"It sort of feels like fairies doesn't it? All twinkly, tingly and tantalizing at once."

"It does," I smiled softly. But the comfortable air that had been there moments early had disappeared, seemingly swept away by the late-winter wind, replaced by a palpable, almost opaque chunk of tension. (What kind of tension? Who even knows?)

"I'm sorry. I know that's not enough. But I'm sorry. I don't understand why I'd ever leave you hanging like that. It's not right for me to want to blame this solely on my high school self, but I want to so bad. And I know that if I say you meant so much more to me than Ever, well, ever did, it wouldn't make sense. But you do. And what Sting said in there is true. I love you, and I probably did back then, but I probably pushed it away as platonic."

* * *

I stand up and don't look back at his sullen face. Mulling his words over and over in my head, I circle the fountain, once, twice, three times.

"You know, it took me a long time to get over you. I forgot about you, you know? I wanted to forget the hurt, the pain, the memories, so that meant forgetting you to. And I did. I threw myself into work, day in day out. I didn't give myself a chance to think about you. You didn't even cross my mind until I got that call from Freed and I saw that profile picture update. You hurt me badly. I'm not Lucky Lucy Heartfilia anymore. I'm not going to jump back into your arms, just cause they're open now. I'm jaded as hell now. I've gotten to the point where I've realized that the world isn't puppies, rainbows and butterflies. I've found out that Elmer's glue and Scotch tape doesn't fix jack shit. It's like miracles might not even make a dent, but then again, that's like assuming I believe in miracles, and who even knows? Do you still want this Lucy? The bitter, half frozen, mostly broken Lucy Heartfilia? I'm no Golden Girl anymore. My dad died, leaving me with nothing, I have college loans to pay and I had no one to turn to. Everyone had already gone and paired off without me. Levy, Natsu, they were all gone. I was alone again. And I thought I was never going to be alone."

I stop, regarding him coolly. This is not how I planned this. I hadn't planned to be Ice Queen Lucy, but here I was.

"And then, I didn't need anyone anymore. I coped. I went on with life, I left everyone behind. I got a job. And then, you showed up. Arrogant, loud, sarcastic, protective Laxus. My ex-bestfriend. It stung at first, and then it went away. But then everything came rushing back when I got locked in that closet, all over again. You were suddenly there, ready to be my friend. But how the hell am I suppose to know if you're going to stay or leave? How many times do you think I've given second chances, and how many times do you think that turned out well?"

Turning back on my heel, I walk towards him, my heels clicking the tiles, the rain coming down a little harder. _Who cares about dresses anyways?_

"Too many, and none, respectively!" I answer, before he can open his mouth.

"Don't you think I want to be swept off my feet in a beautiful clichè that's somehow going to work out and be okay? Don't you think I want that? But I can't just let my heart keep going off on it's own, gallivanting alone. I have to use my head now. And my head really doesn't want to give you another opportunity to break my heart again. But," I whispered, my face centimeters away from him, "my heart doesn't really give a shit." I lean in closer, my hair, slowly uncurling from its bun, brushing across his face.

"Laxus Dreyar-"

"Lucy Heartfilia. I won't break you again. I swear, as long as we live, I won't ever hurt you."

"How unrealistic," I mumble, my lips ghosting over his, "You should really learn how to be more rational."

"Clichès are never realistic, dear Lucy, you should really know that by now," he breathed, before pressing his lips on mine.

But here we are, kissing and making up in the rain. I should've seen that coming, I'm a writer for crying out loud.

"Are you really thinking about this set-up and pathetic fallacy while I'm trying to kiss you?"

"Maybe," I smirk.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Finals was hell.

I'm not even sure where I was going with that, but BAM, they're still pretty complicated and still have stuff to iron out, but they're kissing (while Mira's probably staring and video taping them).

There was a lot of angst and personal feelings and experiences involved, so that was nice to regurgitate.

Thanks for reading, guys, please review, I'd really like to know what you guys thinks and what you want to see next!

Zephy out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What are we?" I ask as I lean my head on his shoulder, my face basking under the gentle beams of sunlight.

"I'd go anywhere with you, do anything with you," Laxus murmurs, his fingers running through my ponytail.

"I told you to be rational. What if I wanted to take on the Italian Mafia?"

"It depends on the reason," he replies as I turn to stare up at my unclassified, attractive companion.

"For fun?"

"What a hypocrite. Rational, pragmatic, practical you say. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

I narrow my eyes, glaring at him with mock ferocity.

"So you're saying I'm not badass enough to take them on?"

"Stop twisting my words, Luce. But no, you could do anything that you set your mind to."

We are nestled under the shade of a familiar tree, perched on one of the lower, wider branches rather precariously.

"Tell me if I'm missing anything or I'm misinterpreting your words." He nods in response, so I turn over onto my stomach so I'm no longer lying against his shoulder and I'm sitting delicately on his lap. Laxus' eyes widen slightly, but his stormy blue ones meets my brown gaze.

"Laxus Dreyar, technically, hypothetically and based upon the situation and reasoning, you would do anything with, for and to me. You are ready to do anything that I want to do."

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are correct."

"Laxus Dreyar, at the party, you said that you'd never hurt me again. But mathematically and realistically speaking, that's probably not possible. No, I'm not doubting you. I'm just saying, it's probably impossible to never hurt me again. I mean, let's be real, I'm going to hurt you, you're going to hurt me. Laxus Dreyar, I can't seem to put my thoughts into words."

His eyes capture my own, and I can no longer seem to form coherent sentences that properly convey my feelings.

"Damnit, Laxus, I was trying to-"

"And I gettchu." The blonde man winks saucily, and suddenly grabs my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"I'll never hurt you with bad intentions."

"Well, depending on your perception of things and your-"

"Lucy, please, please, please, don't give me that lecture on your perception of life and how this could all be an illusion, cause I really want this to be real. I want to be actually sitting in the tree with you, talking about our future and feelings. I don't want to wake up and find out I was dreaming or that I was high and hallucinating and regretting all my life choices at a college frat party. I want to be here with you, my best friend, my possible girlfriend, my most likely soulmate, my soon-to-be forever."

"As long as you solemnly swear you've never been this mushy and cheesy," I squish his cheeks and he gives me an offended, adorable pout, "with any other person in your life."

"Lucy Heartfilia, I've never said anything so sincerely, so romantic, and so true in my life."

"You forget to say you solemnly swear."

"I solemnly swear that I've never been so sincere, romantic, or truthful in my life than I am," he checks his watch, "at three twenty one in the afternoon, on any day that has ever come to pass." "Pinky promise?"

"Damnit, Luce, are you trying to stall the inevitable epiphany? And when did your face get so close?"

"Does it matter since you don't really mind?" I reply, sweeping my hair over my shoulder, "And trying to stall what?" I inquire innocently.

He answers by closing the gap between us, sliding his hands down to my hips, and leaning in to kiss me teasingly on the side of my mouth.

"I see my words have had a dire effect on the accuracy of your kisses," I mutter. Laxus smiles, and presses his lips to mine.

"Wait," he says breathlessly as he tears his mouth from mine.

"What?" I murmur, annoyed.

"So are we a thing?"

"Yeah."

The is a crackle of leaves and twigs and an excited squeal followed by an irritated "SHHH!"

"WHO CARES, WE FINALLY HAVE RECORDED CONFIRMATION THAT THE LONG AWAITED COUPLE HAS FINALLY COME TOGETHER AFTER ALMOST SIX YEARS OF SEXUAL TENSION AND UNREQUITED CRUSHES AND LIFE'S OBSTACLES."

"MIRAJANE STRAUSS."

"NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. DON'T THINK, JUST DO. COME ON LAXUS, YOU DIDN'T PAY $100 FOR THOSE NIKES FOR NOTHING RIGHT?"

"FREED YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF SCAT-FREE EITHER. YOU KNOW THAT EXTRA PILE OF PAPERWORK HAS YOUR NAME ON IT."

Said man sputters, and shakes the discarded branches and leaves from his neon hair.

"WHAT?!"

"BY THE WAY THERE'S NO COMPANY POLICY AGAINST PEOPLE DATING RIGHT? WE DON'T HAVE TO HAVE STRICTLY PROFESSIONAL RELATIONSHIPS?"

"LAXUS, EVERYONE IN THE GODDAMN WORLD IS WILLING TO MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR YOU TOO BLONDE BIMBOS CAUSE YOU'VE TAKEN SO LONG. AND NO, BECAUSE OTHERWISE ME AND FREED WOULD'VE BEEN FIRED ALREADY."

"AND THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLE, WOULDN'T IT."

"YEAH, FOR YOU, CAUSE YOUR WHOLE COMPANY WOULD DIE WITHOUT US SLAVING AWAY DOING YOUR EXTRA PAPERWORK, WHICH WE'LL PROBABLY HAVE MORE TO DO BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO MUCH MORE _BUSY_ NOW."

"THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN."

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS. WE ALL KNOW WHY ONLY YOU TWO HAVE THE KEY TO THAT ONE, SPARE SOUND-PROOF SOUND STUDIO WE USED TO USE FOR INFORMERCIALS."

"WE HAVE A SPARE ONE IF YOU WANT IT."

"NO THANKS."

"SO YOU'RE THE RISQUE TYPE?"

"MORE LIKE THE KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS UNTIL YOU GET HOME TYPE."

"LAXUS, YOU PUT WAY TO MUCH FAITH IN YOURSELF. IT'S JUST TOO CONVENIENT."

* * *

ALRIGHT. THAT'S BASICALLY A WRAP. I plan to add an epilogue or two, so stay tuned. A lot of stories end with the couple married, but that's a bit _too_ clichè, don't you think? Although Mira didn't intrude upon their talk at the party, I just couldn't resist her and her matchmaking ways this time. I would've love to continue this, but I've got so many other projects I want to get started on, and I was afraid I'd never finish. But definitely look out for a few more updates after this one.

Hasta luego, dearest friends and readers and followers, it's been real. I never imagined I'd get more than 100 people reading something I daydreamed and brainstormed about all day before I decided to put pen to paper. Thank you so much.

Zephy out.

* * *

Post Script: Here are a few blurbs that I wrote, they sort of fit into the story, in some sort of crazy alternate universe where Laxus had been dating Lis instead of Ever, but I decided that she was too innocent for the part. Another one was of like Lucy being super bitter and salty and sad after her first encounter with Laxus after a few years, and the other was more focused on the severity of Lucy's injuries. COMPLETELY OPTIONAL TO READ, BUT FEEL FREE TO DO SO.

* * *

UNUSED MATERIAL

Deleted Chapter 5

I'm an absolute mess. I curl up in my bed, pulling the covers closer, tighter around my body. Without looking in the mirror, I know my eyes are red and there are dark, violet circles around my eyes from exhaustion, lack of sleep and crying. Goddamn hormones. My phone rings, and I want to ignore it so bad after glancing at the caller ID. Laxus.

And I do ignore it.

I haven't been to work in three days. I've never avoided my problems. Why this one?

Oh, right. Cause I'm being a little butt-hurt bitch sitting in my house, eating mint-chocolate ice cream, rewatching Season 1 of Bravest Warriors.

!flashback

"You gotta watch this, Luce."

"Fuck off, Sparky." I continue flipping through Jurassic Park: A Lost World.

"No. I'm not even kidding."

"You say that every fucking time, Spark Plug. Besides, you're the one who gave me this goddamn book."

"But it's a good goddamn book. It's for realsies this time, I swear," he wheedles.

"Because you said for realsies, it's definitely not for 'realsies,'" I growl, turning the page sharply.

He shoves his phone down into my face, and I'm about to push it away in annoyance until I hear a high-pitched voice from it.

"You're my friends now! We're having soft tacos later!" I do a double take.

"What the fuck, Laxus?"

"That's Catbug!"

"My father is dead," I deadpan, my voice a little quieter. "Erza and Jellal are engaged, I saw Natsu and Lisanna kissing the other day, Levy and Gajeel may as well be married-"

He stops listening after 'Lisanna'.

"But I'm dating Lisanna."

"Still? You've been together, what, six years?"

"You saw them kissing?"

"At a bar, last Friday night," I confirm.

-POST FIRE

"Fuuuck."

"You're doing great, Miss Heartfilia," my therapist mutters, stretching my leg further back. Yeah, fucking right.

"Watch your mouth, Lucy." I hear a familiar voice, and I look up, scowling. Laxus. His blonde spikes aren't gelled back like they are at work. When he looks like a freaking fuck boy.

"What are you doing he- shit!" The doctor pulls my leg back rather nonchalantly.

"Visiting you," replies the tall man.

"Why?"

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my friend at the hospital?" He mocks a hurt face, placing a hand on his chest.

"But you're right. I brought your laptop and some work 'cause no one else knows how to manage the site properly."

"I thought I was on sick leave."

"Not anymore."

"And which bastard has the authority to take away my vacay?"

"This bastard, actually," he replies, pointing at himself.

"Why?"

"The company needs your work."

"What if I die?"

"You won't."


	17. Epilogue, Part One of Two or Three

hey.

this a completely optional, very short, and probably horrible read. personally, i don't really like how it turned out, but maybe you will? i also don't know very much about weddings, and i have no idea why i used freeds pov.

thank you to all my viewers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers who've carried me through this process. i promise my pt.2 epilogue will not be sub par and so ugh.

* * *

Freed

The sun shines cheerfully down upon us as I straighten the stiff collar of my suit. The Sakuras are in full bloom, showering the guests with perfect, pale pink petals falling daintily from the sky. The birds chirp and all of that romantic ass crap on Mira's wedding day. And mine, I guess.

I mean, duh, it's Mira's day. Do you understand how many times we had to reschedule this god-forsaken wedding to get the sun's position aligned so that when the light hit the cake, the shadow would be perfect? Clearly not. I couldn't even calculate it perfectly the first time. It was only be chance I got it this time.

Okay, yes, yes, I'm nervous. I turn from the window, and glance back at the mirror.

"Nervous, Freed?" asks the brawny, blonde man from his chair, smiling a bit cockily.

"It'll be your turn soon enough," I retort as his smirk grows wider. I look away from his stormy gaze, and tuck a stray lock of green hair behind my ear.

"I suppose you're right," Laxus deadpans as he slips a hand into his pocket, to grab something.

There is a knock on the door, and he lets his arm hang.

"Freed, hurry your ass up."

"Shut up, Bix, you don't even have your tie tied properly. You know everything has to go exactly right today. You wouldn't want anything to suddenly drop on your head or something as Mira finds out you ruined her day, do you?"

"'Course not," he mutters shakily.

Lucy

Somehow, the ceremony flows perfectly without a single misstep or unprecedented interruption.

"-wish you the best." I'm jerked out of my thoughts as Lissanna smiles at the happy couple and the crowd explodes into applause and wolf whistles.

Ever taps my shoulder and winks saucily at me, tossing her hair.

"Don't worry, Luce, your day will come hella soon."

"Who even says hella anymore," I snort, trying to ignore the red that was probably creeping into my cheeks.

* * *

Freed whispers in Mira's ear, and she blushes prettily, as his hand covers her own, grasping the knife and swiftly dividing it down the middle. As he looks up to stare at the surrounding guests, the white-haired woman removes her glove, grabs a single slice of cake and smashes it into his now surprised face.

"What the-" She smushes the rest of into his face.

"I've been looking forward to that all day," she announces, grinning brightly.

"Same," he says, but a stony glare stops his hand from ever reaching another slice, "J.K."

* * *

The women crowd around the stage, anxious to catch the bouquet first. I stand offhandedly to the side, staring into space. _Who even cares?_ I sigh to myself, but someone shoves me forward. Something careens through the air, and I trip over my skirt, my arms outstretched. It falls safely into my arms, and I fall safely into his.

"Thanks, Laxus," I whisper, so only he can hear. He smiles softly. "Of course."

"By the way, Luce. I know it's a tad bit unconventional-"

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SOON."

"NOTHING'S EVEN HAPPENED YET, YOU BUFFOON."

"YOU JUST INTERRUPTED THEIR MOMENT. I DON'T EVEN CARE THAT IT'S AT MY OWN WEDDING. LALU IS CANON."

* * *

zephy out.


	18. nineteen(ish) years later

hi guys.

so i don't even know if this counts as an epilogue because this about 19 years later. i was originally going to do something a little bit after laxus' and lucy's wedding but this kind of just happened as usual.

chase walter dreyar: (18) extreme sports + photography of said sports, science and tech geek, 6'2", dirty blond, brown eyes, senior in high school. usually cool, calm and collected, but honestly kind of a dork sometimes, clashes with lance pretty often, super protective of harper.

lance alexander dreyar: (17) soccer, extremely talented artist, average in everything else, 5'11" (and a half, he says, but nobody believes), blond with grey eyes, junior in high school. acts super salty and jaded about everything but is actually a prankster and gets excited really easily, even more protective of harper

harper grace dreyar: (14) track and field (mid-distance), humanities genius (wants to be a novelist), barely passes math and science, 5'6", blonde with stormy blue eyes, wears glasses (but contacts when she's running), insanely accident prone, kind of bubbly (but she has her days), always smiling, rather obstinate, looks up to both of her brothers.

* * *

"Chase. Come down here for a moment, please." His mother's voice carried up the stairway and rang too clearly for him to pretend to ignore in the open doorway of his bedroom. He grumbled in annoyance before pushing his stack of notebooks out of the way, slapping his laptop shut, and shoving his chair backwards.

"What?" he muttered as he poked his wild-haired head into the kitchen.

"Don't give me that attitude," his mother chided, giving her son son a knowing smile.

Chase grunted in response.

"Can you pick Harper up from practice for me?"

"But Mom-"

"Your father already has to pick Lance up from soccer, and I can't leave the stove on with only you at home because you barely know how to use a toaster."

"I hate it when people are logical,"he complained while he thumped up the stairs to grab his keys.

His mother's words stopped him at the top.

"Don't be such a grouch, Chase. You know as well as I do that you lucked out."

He groaned at the mention of the memory that he thought that he had locked safely in the dark corner of a maze somewhere in his brain that should have been impossible to find again.

"Can we not talk about that ever, ever, ever again please, Mom?"

"Since you said please."

* * *

He had just turned 17. Two days previously actually.

The sun had barely begun to set as he peeled his wetsuit half-way off and dried off his torso and salt-crusted hair. Grabbing his board and bag and slipping on his sandals, he jogged towards the sidewalk, past the familiar, rickety pier where he had had his first kiss, the old, abandoned lifeguard tower where a bird had pooped on his head and across the street to where his old, repainted Miata was parked. Glancing at the sky, he reached into his backpack for his camera, but changed his mind as his phone began to ring incessantly.

"Hello?"

"Chase? Where are you? Can you pick up Lance from practice?"

"Mom? I'm at the beach, I'd really rather not, and why?"

"Harp's meet ran a little late, and she spiked herself pretty badly so we're going to clean her up before getting her home. Your father and I only drove one car out here."

He sighed resignedly, and could practically see his mother's small relieved smile, despite the circumstances.

"They had a joint practice at Sabertooth High today," she continued, "And it ends in about fifteen minutes. No speeding, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. See you at home."

"Thanks, love."

He shoved his skimboard into his tiny truck, thanking his lucky stars that he had opted for the smaller board.

"Damn, where is that idiot?" Chase's eyes swept the field rather urgently.

Ah. He breathed as he spotted the matted blond head.

"Lance!" The boy's head swiveled towards the sound and his perplexed gaze turned quickly to one of indifference.

"Oh, it's you."

"Surprise." Chase lifted is hands and waved them sardonically.

Lance opened his mouth to complain,

"Nope. You don't get to bitch to me cause it's not my fault. I'm just doing a favor for mom, so you can whine all you want when you get home." The younger brother hrmphed, and slid into the car.

"Put on a shirt, you stripper," he groaned as he saw his brother's suit rolled down.

"Jealous, young grasshopper? I can't help it if Uncle Gray's habits rub off on me sometimes."

"Don't you dare say it's because he's kinda cool or some shit like that cause thats the worst pun I've ever heard in my life."

"Wow, that's pretty cold, little brother," Chase snickered.

Lance moaned at his brother's sorry attempt and with a mischievous sideways glance, slowly began to remove his cleats.

The fumes of sweat, dirt and grass didn't hit Chase until it was too late.

"What the hell, Lance," he growled though gritted teeth.

At the next red light, Chase struggled to put the top down, but alas, it wouldn't budge.

"Come on, Lance, help out."

"Never," he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his feet onto the dashboard.

"Why fight it? Just feel the power of post-practice cleats in the air. Can't you feel the sensation, brother dear?"

"I can fucking see it."

* * *

"The stench was flipping atrocious, Mom. And Lance had the most pretentious look on his face in the world."

"And your poor father shall have to privilege off putting up with it."

* * *

special thanks to all of my faithful followers and reviewers. it has been quite a journey.

i'm currently brainstorming the hell out of a bunch of ideas, so hopefully there'll be a new one soon.

zephy out.


	19. why freed hired lucy

hello friends. it's certainly been a hell of a couple months. i basically just finished college apps (although i still have two more so rip me) so i hope i'll have more time to write. i realized i never actually addressed the whole question of why on earth freed hired lucy after she said she was single, and it rendered the story rather incomplete, so here's a piece of work that i haven't edited, but will get around to polishing when i have a chance. hope y'all had a fantastic thanksgiving and that you aren't in a complete food coma like i am and this doesn't make u cringe and say yikes every five seconds and will remind you of mira janes scheming ways and my a-for effort attempts at forcing occasional laughs.

* * *

why freed hired lucy

* * *

"Laxus, that woman is fucking poisonous. She has been, is, and will probably always will be." The silver haired woman stared warningly at her younger-brother figure.

"No buts," she snapped as she noticed him about to defend his long-time girlfriend. He glared at her, his muscular six-foot-three frame towering over her curvy five-seven.

"Listen, Mira," he began, his voice gravelly and deep and not at all unpleasant to listen to, "Ever has her bad sides and her good sides—"

"What?" She cut him off, "Is her only good side the one you can see when you're on top of her?"

"Mira," he started, "You're being irrational."

"But you didn't deny it at all."

"Mira," he groaned, raking his hands through his blonde hair exasperatedly.

There were three sharp raps at the door and then a whirlwind of green hair that barreled into the room without waiting for a response.

"Mira, you'll never guess what happened—"

"Actually, I don't think I could either," Laxus interrupted, unsure of what to make of the whole situation.

"Oh, uh, hello Mr. Dreyar," stammered Freed as his eyes widened at the unexpected visitor to Mira's office.

"Freed, you haven't called me "Mr. Dreyar" since you tried to prank me the first day of work. Clearly, there's something fishy going on that I want to know about, but don't want to know about at the same time."

"Why, Mr. Dreyar, you know me too well," sputtered Freed as he plastered himself against the wall, possibly in a vain attempt to camouflage into the appalling decor of the she-devil's workroom and slip out the door.

"Not a chance, Freed," the blonde man sighed as he blocked the only exit, "Both of you, what the ruddy hell have you been plotting."

Mira looked up innocently from her computer, as though she hadn't heard a word.

"Hm?"

"Mira, you're not fooling anyone with that. What have you been scheming?"

"I actually prefer the phrase "for the greater good" placed strategically after words synonymous with "planning" with positive connotations, quite unlike the choice words you've used in the past thirty seconds or so."

"I actually prefer both of you to stop stalling and tell me what's going on," he snapped.

"Alright, alright," Freed said, holding his hands up in surrender as he inched a little further from Mira, who's hand was dangerously close to the envelope opener on her desk.

"Freed! I thought I taught you better. You must withhold information for as long as possible."

"That was as long as possible," he replied in a timid voice.

"Weakling."

 _Smack._

The duo jumped guiltily as Laxus slapped his hand on the table.

"Hello? English? No? Hola? Pueden comprender ahora?"

Freed shuffled his feet and became rather intensely interested in the well-maintained polished shininess of his shoes.

"Well?" Laxus snarled, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Uh—" Freed began.

"What Freed means to say is that we're trying to help you," said Mira distractedly.

"How about," the blonde man growled, "We start from the very, very beginning?"

Mira cleared her throat.

"Well, as you didn't deny before, you're in a rather poisonous relationship."

"Fuck me," muttered Laxus, thinking he knew full well where this was going.

"We hadn't exactly figured out the details as to how to break you guys up or convince you to do so, but well, we did think about hiring new employees, since we do need several; this office is expanding far too quickly for just the three of us to keep up."

Laxus rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "Please, do go on."

"And from how Freed sprinted into my office, I take it our target has taken up our offer and our mission is in full swing?" Mira confirmed with her side-kick, who nodded the affirmative.

"And thus," the silver-haired woman continued, "One, very single, Lucy Heartfilia will be gracing us with her presence as the new head of Web Design."

"Who and what?" Laxus spluttered, "You know very well that she hates my guts now."

"But if you looked her up on LinkedIn, you would know she's desperate for a job, and probably wasn't as careful as she usually is in doing her research."

"She's going to be miserable."

"Possibly, or, you can show her how ashamed you are for your raging 18 year old hormones and your dumbass decisions," said Mira, patting him comfortingly.

"Wait. Why did you have to hire her? Couldn't you have hired anyone else?"

"She was the most qualified in all aspects."

"Mira, I swear to God."

"You're atheist," she chided gently.

"That's not the point. Mira," he did a double take at Freed, who looked up worriedly before becoming concerned with a smudge of ink on the knuckles of his hands, "You did not hire her because of _that_."

"And if I did?" she simpered.

"Then I'll," he raised a fist rather triumphantly in the air. He stopped.

"Shit, I can't fire her. I'm not that mean," he mumbled, as he began pacing around the room.

"Fuck, Mira."

She smiled wanly as she began to imagine the fruits of her labor.

"It's for the greater good."

"Pipe down, Grindewald."

* * *

thanks for sticking with me guys. hope you got the hp reference and if you don't know then oh well.

hope this answers the question in the title well enough.

-zephy


End file.
